Shadows in the city
by selfless1978
Summary: Something has come to New York, but what? Takes place shortly after my story "The meaning of family". As always reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

Leo stood on the edge of a building, his form outlined against the full moon and the cool breeze taking ahold of his mask ties, making them gently wave in the cool night air. He calmly surveyed his surroundings enjoying the peaceful night. The city had been quiet the last few weeks with the Foot still in hiding and the Purple Dragons not being up to their usuall mischief. The last few patrols he and his brothers had gone on they didn't even bag a single mugger. He had seen quiet phases like this before and was always greatfull for them but his insticts told him something was brewing.

"It's been so quiet lately." Raph said as he walked over to stand next to his older brother, echoing the very same thoughts Leo had been thinking. "If it keeps up like this we are gonna get flabby and out of practice."

Leo smilled. "Now, you know I'd never let that happen. I'll keep you in shape, even if I have to beat up on you myself."

His red masked brother chuckled. Then he looked at Leo. "What's bothering you. You have been quiet all night."

"I don't know, Raph. I just have this uneasy feeling that something is about to go down."

Raph turned his head to look out over the city. "You know, these instincts of yours would be a lot more helpful if they would give you more information."

"I know, but it doesn't work that way."

"I didn't say it did. I just said it would be nice."

Leo couldn't help it, he laughed.

There had been a time when he never felt so relaxed around Raph. When they were teenagers it had always been a constant struggle to keep him in line. He had been quick to anger, rebelious and he had gotten them into serious trouble more than once. He had often disappeared on his own to the frustration to Leo and Splinter. Raph had always seemed on the verge of an explosion. Leo could never understand why his brother had so much anger. Splinter had tried numerous times to help him let it out in a positive way.

Then one day, after a particular nasty disagreement between him and Raph, his brother had lost all of his self control. Raph had drawn his sais and went after Leo with a fury he had never seen in his brother before. It had been all Leo could do to hold him back and he had tried desperatly to calm Raph down. Finally they had locked blades, their faces inches apart, with Raph's sai points aimed at Leo's face. Leo then had asked his brother "Do you want to kill me, Raph?"

That one question had snapped Raph out of his rage. He had looked in horror at what he was doing then had backed off from Leo, dropped his weapons and collapsed to the floor. He had then looked up at Leo. "Leo, please help me, I can't control it anymore..."

Leo had dropped his katanas and knelt in front of his brother on the floor, put his hands on Raph's shoulders and said "Raph, that's all I have ever wanted to do is help you. You just never would let me in. So I'm asking you to let me in now. Let me help you." Raph had then let all of his defenses down and he and Leo talked for hours about his feelings, frustrations and hurts. Years worth of hurtful emotions bottled in finally came out into the open and Leo had helped his brother work past them. The end result being a Raph who now would talk if he felt like he was loosing control, he was more open to his brothers. They all worked now a lot better as a team than they did before. Raph still lost his temper on occasion but it was nowhere near as bad as it used to be.

"OK, you got quiet again. What are you thinking about now?"

"On how much we have changed over the years."

"Getting sentimental now are you?" Raph smiled "Fatherhood is turning you into a pansyass."

"Yeah, but I like it, so your stuck with a pansyass for a leader." Leo grinned back at his brother.

"So, should I call you Pansy now instead of Fearless?"

"Sure, if you will let me call you Muffin."

"Do I look like a cat to you?"

"I'm sure we can find a cute kitty costume for you to wear."

"Good luck trying to get it on me. This kitty has some big claws." Raph pulled out his sais, spun them and flipped them back into their holders.

"I was going to let Amy do it." Leo grinned. "She has you wrapped around her finger, Raph."

"Hey, it's the dimples. How can you resist a little girl with dimples?"

"Easy. You say 'No.' "

"Pffft. That's your job. Your the one that took over the father role. I'm her uncle, I get to spoil her."

"Don't let Vicky hear you say that. She might have some choice words to say to you about it."

"I wasn't planning on telling her."

Leo laughed. "Come on. Let's go round up Donnie and Mikey and go home. Don't look like anything is going on tonight anymore."

"Yeah. I don't think-" Raph stopped talking as the sound of gunfire ran out into the night, a lot of it. After a stunned glance at each other they took off over the rooftops towards the sound. Leo could see a couple of blocks over that Donnie and Mikey were also running toward the noise. They started to veer in to meet up with Leo and Raph as they all ran.

The gunfire had by now ceased but they found the spot where the shooting took place with no effort. That was because the street below them had about ten men lying on the ground, all of them maimed in someway and all of them dead. There were body parts and assault rifles scatterd in the street. It looked like a scene from a horror movie.

"Whoa...Dudes, what happened?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know." Leo replied. He lead the way down to the street.

Once they reached the ground Donnie began looking over the corpses while his brothers spread out and searched the area. After a bit of searching Raph called them over to where he was next to a broken window. As Leo and Mikey reached him he held up what looked like a tuft of hair. "I found this stuck on some of the broken glass still in the windowframe."

Donnie came over to join them. "Those men had been torn apart. They all have what looks like claw marks on them and some of them have had limbs just ripped out. What do you have there Raph?" Raph handed the hair to him and Donnie looked it over. "This looks like animal hair. I'll take this back with us and look it over in the lab."

"So who are the guys that got turned into hamburger meat?" Raph asked.

"I don't know. They are too mangled up to tell. And I'm not going to sit here the rest of the night trying to play 'Which body part belongs to who.' " Donnie replied.

"Smart ass."

"Knock it off you two." Leo then entered the building with the broken window. The broken glass was on the inside of the the building which meant that it had been broken in to, not out of. He then carefully walked around the inside. The place was in complete disarray, things had been pulled off of shelves as if someone was trying to find something in a hurry. After looking around he went back carefully out through the window. "It's a pharmacy."

"I could have told you that by looking at the sign." Raph, said pointing to the sign over the main doorway.

"Do you have to do that?"

"Yes, I think I do."

Leo glared at his brother. Raph just grinned back at him.

"You know Raph, there are times when you are more annoying than, Mikey" Donnie said.

Mikey spoke up "Hey! Nobody is more annoying than me. That's my specialty."

Leo closed his eyes and sighed 'Why me.' he thought then said "It seems like someone, or something, broke into the place and ransacked it looking for something. Apparently when whoever it was leaving these poor guys came onto the scene."

"Anyway you can tell what they took?" Raph asked.

Leo shook his head. "Not with the way the place is tore apart."

Donnie thoughtfully tapped his chin. "Maybe I can hack into the police files later on. We can find out what's missing that way. That is, if the owner makes a report on it."

"Speaking of, dudes. Listen." Mikey said. They heard sirens off in the distance.

"That's our cue to go, guys." Leo then turned and scaled the building his brothers right behind him. They stood watching from the rooftop for a while. Leo found his thoughts wandering. What had happened here tonight? What on earth had torn those men apart? What had they been shooting at that they couldn't take down with all thoses weapons? The more he thought about it the more questions he had. He sighed, there was nothing they could do here anymore. Leo looked to his brothers. "Lets go home." They quietly slipped away into the night.

Leo knew that feeling he had earlier was dead on. Sometimes he hated it when he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived back at the lair and quietly slipped in. They said their goodnights and started to head off to their rooms to settle down for the night. Leo didn't quite make it to his when he heard a little voice coming from down the hall. The noise had it's usual effect on him, he smiled. He bypassed his room that he now shared with Vicky and the rooms belonging to Dennis and Amy. He stopped into the doorway of the nursery and looked in. In the crib on the far side of the room was something that Leo still couldn't believe he had, his daughter Miracle. She was six months old now but Leo still felt that sense of amazment when he looked at her. He smiled again as she was trying really hard to get that foot in her mouth.

He walked over and picked her up. "What are you doing awake, Mir?" She looked at him and blew raspberries. "Oh, I get back home after a long night and that's the hello I get?"

"Og-bah." came the reply. Leo laughed. "Right back at ya kiddo. Come on, let's get you in a clean diaper." After he got her cleaned up and changed he sat with her in the rocking chair and rocked with her for awhile. He enjoyed these quiet moments with his daughter, content to just sit with her as he rocked her back to sleep. He looked at the tiny green form in his arms and she returned his calm gaze with one of her own. Her blue eyes, so much like his own, starting to close with sleep. After the child drifted back off to sleep he quietly got up and placed her back into her crib then he just stood there and watched her sleep for a few minutes. Then he softly kissed her head, turned and quietly left the nursery.

He softly closed the door behind him after he went to his room and looked at his bed. There lay the woman who had givin him the child in the nursery. Vicky was sleeping on her side facing him, her long brown hair spread out on the bed behind her. He was so grateful to have her in his life, and also her two children. They had filled something in Leo that he never knew he was missing and he gladly took in Dennis and Amy as his own. The poor kids, and their mother, had only known hate and fear from their biological father, Nicholas, Vicky's now deceased husband. That monster of a man had died the last time they fought Shredder. Nicholas had been about to kill her when Leo nailed him with a flying kick and he had been impaled on a piece of wood he landed on. Leo had vowed he would step up and take care of the children as his own. He spends as much time as he can with them and he loves to train them. They always managed to brighten up his day.

Quietly he slipped out of his gear and slid into bed. His attempt not to wake her failed however. "How was your patrol?"

"It was quiet."

"I take it that it didn't stay that way."

"No it didn't. We ran into something just before we came home. You really don't want to know the gory detailes."

"That bad?"

"Yeah, and we have no idea what happened. All we know is that someone broke into a building and came out and...well...let's just say there is going to be some funerals."

"Well, isn't this wonderful pillow talk..."

Leo sighed. "Sorry. But you did ask you know."

"I know." She snuggled up next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "And I also know that you will stay up all night thinking about it. So I think I'll just take your mind off of it." She pulled his head to her and kissed him. God she knew him so well. And she was right, he was already forgetting the events of the night, his attention firmly fixed on his lover.

.

.

Donnie was in his lab trying to inspect the fur sample they had picked up last night when now 8 year old Dennis came in. "Mommy said it was time for breakfast, Uncle Donnie."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"She also told me you would say that. She told me to tell you come now or she will show you how good her pressure point training is going...the hard way."

Donnie sighed and looked at the boy. He was obviously trying not to laugh. "Your Mom is a bully."

"She told me you would say that too and said she isn't a bully. Your just stubborn." the boy was grinning now.

"Alright already. I'm coming." Donnie said laughing then got up out of his chair. He walked with the boy to the kitchen area and noticed the rest of them already gathered there and he sat down to join them. Donnie was glad for this change in the family. He loved Vicky like a sister and she fit right in with them. And of course Dennis and Amy were great kids. And then there was little Mir. Because of an accident that happened to Vicky when she was a child her reproduction system changed. Her genecticaly altered egg cells somehow could bond with Leo's sperm. The best theory he could come up with was that the regenertave properties in the new DNA code inside her made it possible to filter out any uncompatible DNA on Leo's end. So only DNA that wouldn't harm the child to be were filtered through and a new compatable DNA string was formed. The result was sitting in the highchair throwing her scrambled eggs on the floor. He was only guessing though. The only way to know for sure he would have to run tests on her, and he loved her to much to do that. He was just happy she was here and he was willing to leave it at that.

After breakfast Donnie helped Vicky clean up. After they were finished he looked at her. "Do I have your permission to go back to what I was doing now?"

She laughed. "Go play with your toys Donnie. Thank you for helping."

"You welcome." He replied then went back to his lab to finally get started on the fur sample. He didn't get far when he was interruppted again.

"Uncle Donnie?"

"Yes Dennis?"

"Can I help?"

"You want to help me with this? It might be a little boring for you."

"No. I think it's cool how you always do this stuff."

"Sure Dennis." Donnie smiled "You can help me if you want. I would enjoy the company."

They worked through the morning, Donnie showing Dennis how all the machines worked and answering the boy's questions. Finally he was starting to get the results on the hair. He looked over the information on his computer screen. What he saw there took him by surprise."What in the world... Dennis, please go get your dad and uncles for me. I need to talk to them."

.

.

"Would you like one lump or two with your tea?" Amy asked him.

"Two please." Raph replied. He was sitting in her room on the floor next to her little table she had set up for a tea party. She had been bored and fidgity getting into all kinds of trouble this morning. Raph sensed a scolding coming from Vicky soon so he figured he would try and keep her occupied. That somehow resulted him being in here having a tea party with her and her dolls and of course she wanted the whole deal with dress up clothes and all. She didn't have any clothes to fit him but she did come up with a large white and pink hat for him to wear. So here he was sitting on the floor drinking pretend tea with a bunch of dolls in a girly hat...and he was having fun.

"Nice hat." Damn it...he got busted. He turned his head to the door and saw Leo leaning on the frame grinning at him. "It goes with the color of your eyes quite nicely."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

He laughed. "Amy, I need to borrow you uncle for a little bit."

"OK, Daddy."

Raph got up, took off the hat and placed it on her dresser. "Keep that tea warm for me. I'll be back soon."

"I will, Uncle Raphie."

"What's up, Leo?" He asked as they walked out of the room.

"Donnie wants to talk to us."

"Oh, is it nap time?" Raph loved Donnie just as the rest of his brothers but sometimes he put Raph to sleep.

"I think it's about that fur sample you found last night. He and Dennis were working on it all morning."

"Oh, really..." That got his attention. The whole escapade last night still bothered him. He knew Leo well enough that it was probably still in his mind also. "Well lets go see what smartypants and his new sidekick found out for us."

They walked into the lab. Mikey was already there, sitting in the chair, tilted dangerously back, with his feet on Donnie's desk.

"OK, braniac. Make it quick, I have a tea party to get back to." Raph told his brother.

There was a loud crash as Mikey fell backwards. They knew he was allright because he was laughing hilariously. He finally was able to get himself under control. "Dude, I never figured you liked tea." He said when he got up.

"You should have seen him in the hat he was wearing. He looked adorable in it." Leo told him.

Raph just glared at Leo as Mikey burst out in laughter again. Leo grinned back at him in amusement. He was hoping his brother understood the 'I'm going to hurt you' message in his eyes. Honestly Raph really wasn't upset about it but they had played this game between each other so many times and it never got old. He wasn't even sure if he even could take Leo on anymore even if he wanted too. Something had happened to Leo in the last fight they had with Shredder. Something had unlocked in him and he was on a higher fighting level than his brothers. The old teenage Raph would have been jealous and angry about it and probably would have resented the change in his leader. The Raph of today was actually proud of his big brother for achiving it.

"Are you guys done now?" Donnie asked annoyed then he glared at Mikey who was still laughing.

Mikey got him self under control. "Yeah bro. I'm OK now."

"What's up Donnie?" Leo asked.

"Well, I ran test on the fur sample and I got the results not to long ago."

"Well what is it?" Raph spoke up.

"That's just it...I don't know." They all stared at him. Raph broke the silence. "You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know because it's not coming back as any hair sample to match any specific animal. But it has the make up similar to a couple of different animals."

"Huh?" came, unsurprisingly, from Mikey.

"In other words, Mikey." Donnie looked at him "It's an animal scramble mix. It's not natural. Which means-"

"Someone made it and we have no idea what it is." Leo cut in.

Raph considered something. "Those men that got tore up last night. You think maybe they were trying to catch it?"

Leo looked at him. "I was thinking the same thing too."

"So, now what?"

His older brother narrowed his eyes. "We go look for it."

"When?"

"We'll go out tonight. Donnie, have you checked the police reports yet from last night?"

"Not yet."

Leo looked lost in thought. "Do me a favor, Donnie. While your at it, look up any and all pharmacy thefts for the last few weeks. It went into that one last night looking for something. Maybe it hit some other ones before that and we can find some kind of perimeter or roaming pattern for it."

"That might take me a bit, Leo."

"Good." Raph said "Then I can finish my tea party first."

Once again Mikey's laughter filled the lab. Followed by a smack as Raph slapped him on the back of the head.

.

.

Three nights later they were once again out looking for whatever it was. Mikey hated this, they were out looking for something that tore ten men to pieces and they had no clue what it looked like. This did not qualify as a good time in his book. Donnie had indeed found more than that one break in they stumbled across. They were now roaming the area where most of the break ins have been happening but it seemed that once again they were going to end up empty handed. Leo called a halt on the rooftop they were currently on.

"We are getting nowhere quick with this, Leo." Raph said.

"You got a better idea?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"I know what we can do." Mikey said. He really wanted to go home. This whole thing gave him the creeps.

"We are not going home Mikey." Leo told him without even turning around. He was scanning the surrounding area.

Donnie put a hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter, Mikey?"

"I just don't like this, guys. Trying to find something and you don't even know what it is. Major creepy factor."

Raph looked at him. "Been watching cheesy horror movies again?"

Before Mikey could answer they heard gun fire again.

"Let's move!" Leo snapped and they took off. The sounds were closer this time but they still got there to late, once again they arrived only to find bodies laying on the street. This time there were only six and they weren't as messed up as the last group. Well at least they still had all their limbs attached but something definitely left it's mark.

"Damn it." Leo spat. Then he took a deep breath. "All right, lets go down and see what we can find."

They climbed down and once again Donnie was looking over the bodies as Mikey and his brothers spread out. This time it was Mikey who found something. He was searching near an ally when he saw something white laying on the ground near a body just a bit inside the ally entrance. "Eew. I gotta go near that mess?" he mumbled to himself. He walked in the ally, trying not to step in the blood on the ground, and went to go see what it was. He bent down and picked it up. It looked like some kind of key card.

Suddenly he felt something behind him and he turned around. There was a huge shadowy figure in front of him. Before he could cry out he felt himself be lifted off the ground and them it threw him into the ally wall. He was thrown so hard he was knocked out before he had started to slide down the wall and crash into some trash cans under him.

.

.

Leo heard the noise and turned to yell at Mikey to be quiet. Then the scolding died on his lips when he saw his little brother's still form lying on the ground in the middle of knocked over garbage cans. "Mikey!" As he ran to his fallen brother he noticed a large figure run toward the back of the ally. He couldn't get a good look, it was to dark in the ally and honestly he was more worried about the now still form of Mikey. Leo reached him with Raph and Donnie close behind.

"Don't move him. Let me check him over real quick." Donnie said and knelt down next to Mikey. Leo watched as Donnie did a quick evaluation. "What's this? He has something in his hand. Here hold onto this, Leo." Donnie gave him the object. It was a key card. Leo flipped it over to read the printing on it, Bachman Bio Lab.

"What the hell was that Leo?" Raph asked him.

"I don't know. I didn't get a good look. Whatever it was, it was large." Leo looked into the shadows of the ally where the thing disappeared to but it was nowhere to be seen.

"He'll be OK I think." Donnie told them "Lets get him home."

Leo nodded and together they started to carry the limp form of their little brother away from the area. Once they were away from the area Raph called Casey to come pick them up. As they waited Leo looked again at the card in his hand. What in the hell was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

Vicky was still awake, laying in bed reading one of Leo's books, when they came home. She was actually a little shocked to hear them come back so early, usually they stayed out until about two a.m. It wasn't even midnight yet. She got out of bed and put on a robe then went to see what was going on. As she came out of the bedroom she saw Leo, Donnie and Raph carry the limp form of Mikey into Donnie's lab. She started to walk to the lab and noticed that Splinter had also noticed the commotion and was heading that way as well. They entered the lab together.

"What happened?" Splinter asked.

Leo looked up at them his usually bright blue eyes now seeming dull to Vicky. "He got thrown against a wall. That thing we were looking for found us and snuck up on Mikey."

Vicky moved over to the table. "Will he be all right?"

Donnie looked at her. "I'm sure he will be. He hit the wall shell first, that cushioned the impact a bit. He might have one monster of a headache when he wakes up though. I'll check him over to make sure nothing is damaged but I don't think he's hurt to bad." Donnie looked at his brothers, mainly at Leo, then said "You guys go get some rest. I can handle this. Leo can I please have that key card? I'll look into that tonight while I keep an eye on Mikey."

Leo nodded and handed the card over to his brother. "Thanks. Now go get some rest." Donnie's eyes met Vicky's then flashed real quick to Leo and back.

She nodded slightly understanding what Donnie wanted. She hooked her arm with Leo's and guided him out of the lab. He didn't say anything as they walked back to their room and when they entered he went straight to the bed and sat down, elbows on his knees and head hung. She quietly closed the door turned to look at her lover. This was a side of him she hadn't really seen before. He always seemed confident, calm and collected. She wasn't quite sure how to handle this darker Leo.

She took off the robe and threw it over the back of a chair standing nearby then walked over to sit next to him. She softly put her hand on his shoulder. "Leo..." The rest of what she was going to say to him never got the chance to be heard. He turned quickly and pulled her into a fierce kiss. Shocked a little she opened her mouth and let him in and she felt his tounge dominate her mouth and she couldn't help but moan into him.

He then pushed her onto the bed and leaned over her once again crushing her mouth and once again she let him in. He broke the kiss and his hand slid down her body and pulled her underwear down until they were off and threw them to the floor. Then he took his finger and pressed onto her mound, hard. Shocked once again she arched back into the bed and moaned loudly. Then he rubbed a demanding finger into her folds and whimpering she moved her hips rubbing herself against his hand.

She looked into his eyes, he still had that same dull look in them. This was not like him he was never this rough with her, he hadn't even taken his gear off and he was always sure to remove his katanas first. He usually made love to her softly and slowly, taking his time to savor the feeling more. But now...she kept gazing in his eyes, she saw something he needed, something he was looking for. She didn't fight him instead she opened herself up to him trying to give him whatever it was he needed.

He pulled her night shirt up around her hips then right after he released himself from his confinement. Then he positioned himself and moved into her in a swift thrust and began a hard rhythm. She threw her legs up around him and held him close. He quickened the pace even more and she felt herself growing close to climaxing. After a few more thrusts she let herself give into the feeling and he closed his eyes and moaned and then came down to her and bit her on the neck as he also found release. For the third time he shocked her, he never bit before. She laid on the bed exhausted with Leo still over her on trembling arms and now spent.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, looking in horror at the bite mark he left on her neck. "I...I'm...sorry. I...didn't...Damn it!" he whispered. Then he he pulled out of her and tucked himself in and quickly got out of the bed.

Vicky sat up, her night shirt falling back down. "Leo...wait."

He didn't hear her as he opened the door and strode out of the room, almost knocking Raph over who was walking by to go to his own room. Raph looked at his brother then looked into the bedroom at her. "You OK?"

"I'm fine Raph...but Leo..."

He looked in the direction his brother went, his eyes thoughtful. "Let me talk to him. I think I know what's wrong with him." Then he looked at her again. "I've been there before myself."

Vicky nodded and watched as Raph went after his brother.

.

.

Leo ran through the sewers his eyes not seeing where he was going. First had had let his little brother get hurt, that thing could have killed him and he never even sensed it was near. How could he fail Mikey like that? And just now what he did to Vicky...he had hurt her... He wanted to love and protect her and he did damage to her himself. How could he loose control like that? He, out of all of them, should have known better. He knew what she had been through with Nicholas, he knew more than the others did because there were things done to her that they were never told about. She had trusted him and he repays that trust like this.

He stopped running and went to the sewer wall and leaned on it with is hands, his head hung low between his arms. There was a rage building in him. A rage he couldn't control. He stood up straight and pulled his hand back and punched the wall. He then brought it back again and lashed out. Before it could make contact a second time a hand flashed out and grabbed his wrist.

"Your going to break your hand." A voice said softly next to him.

Leo fought to see through the rage building inside. "Raph..."

"I was at least smart enough to use the punching bag."

Still struggling to calm down Leo tried to focus.

"Take deep breaths. It helps."

Slowly Leo began to calm down. When he reached a calm level he collapsed to the floor, exhausted.

"You OK?"

Leo leaned his head against the wall. "I don't know Raph."

Raph sat down next to him against the wall. "Talk to me."

Leo sighed. "I failed tonight. My bad judgment got Mikey hurt."

Raph was quiet for a moment. "Leo, I'm not going to sit here and pretend I know what you have to go through. I do understand that it is a hard job. But you can't beat yourself up like this. None of us had known it was there."

"I should have cleared the area first. I didn't. I just assumed it was gone."

"And you are now going to carry that guilt around with you for the rest of your life? Leo, that guilt will eat at you and keep eating at you until it becomes something else entirely. I think you just caught a glimpse of it."

Leo didn't say anything as he listened to Raph.

"Remember that day years ago, Leo? I came close to hurting you, or worse." Raph put his hand on Leo's shoulder. "I don't want you to ever have to go through that type of rage, Leo. Look what it did to me back then and think of what it could do to you now. You have so much more to lose right now than I did."

Leo's eyes filled with tears. "Raph, Vicky...I..."

"She is fine, Leo. She is more scared for you than anything else. You gave her quite a fright just running out like that."

"I don't know what to say to her..."

"How about 'I'm an emotional dipshit?' "

For the first time in the conversation, Leo smiled. "All right. Let's go back."

Raph stood up and offered his hand to Leo to help him up. He took his brother up on the help and when he was on his feet he pulled Raph into a hug. "Thanks, Raph"

"No problem, Leo." He broke the hug and looked at Leo "I'm going to hold you to the same promise now that I made to you years ago. I want you to promise me to talk if it get's like this again, OK?"

"I will."

Together they walked back to the lair and when they entered they heard something that made Leo feel a lot better.

"But I'm hungry!"

"No, Mikey I'm not giving you anything to eat right now. I don't feel like cleaning it up if it comes back out."

"Man, why you gotta torture me like this, Bro?"

"If I were going to torture you I'd get your favorite pizza and eat it in front of you." Donnie turned to Raph and Leo as they walked in. "Hey guys. Why are you still up?"

"Couldn't sleep." Raph said.

"How you feeling Mikey?" Leo asked him walking up to him.

"My head hurts and I'm hungry."

Raph chuckled. "Yup, he feels better."

Leo looked at his little brother. "Mikey, I'm glad your OK. I'm so-"

"Don't say it, Leo." Mikey interrupted him "It wasn't your fault, bro."

Leo put his hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Get some rest. And stay out of the fridge."

Donnie looked at him. "You go now and take your own advice. Bed now."

"Yes Mommy." Leo smiled. He left the lab and went to his room. He had one more thing to make right before he could sleep. He moved silently into the room and quietly closed the door behind him. Vicky was asleep by now and he stood for a moment watching her. He took a deep breath and walked to the bed and knelt down next to it. Gently he reached out and pushed her hair away from her face and she came awake at his touch. "Leo.." He reached out and pulled her into a gentle hug. "I'm sorry." he whispered to her "I'll never do that to you again". He just held her close to him.

She pulled back and laid a hand on his cheek. "It's fine, Leo. You didn't hurt me. Surprised me yes but I'm fine, really. Are you OK?"

"Yeah. I just lost it for a little bit. Raph came and got me before I did something stupid."

"Leo you just care about them very much. There is no shame in that. Your a family your supposed to worry about them but please don't blame yourself when something happens."

He smiled "Raph said the same thing."

"Well good. You better listen to him or I'll make him beat it into you. Now come to bed."

"Yes ma'am."

Leo took off his gear and then slipped to bed. Holding her into his arms he finally put the demons to rest and fell asleep.

.

.

Elsewhere in the night a dark shadow was roaming the city. He could feel himself loosing control, he had lashed out at the weird being and it hadn't even tried to attack him. What little that was left of his humanity was leaving him. He screamed a beast like scream out into the night. It was full of rage and frustration.


	4. Chapter 4

He knew it was coming, he didn't have to look up from the book he was reading. Leo reached out and caught the ball that was heading for his head without even looking up. Then he looked up and Dennis, Amy and, not surpisingly, Mikey were trying to sneak out of the living area. "I guess our training today didn't wear you guys out enough. What have you been told about playing ball in here?"

Raph came walking in from the kitchen and smacked Mikey on the back of the head, lightly of course he didn't want to acciently hurt his little brother again. "Good way to set an example." Then he kept on walking to Donnie's lab.

"Oww. Ok, sorry geez."

Leo just shook his head. "Go play ball in the playroom. We didn't make you guys that big room for it not to get used."

"Cmon, Uncle Mikey lets play dodgeball!" Dennis said.

"Yeah! You be on my team!"

"No I asked him to play. He's on my team!"

"But I asked him to be on my team so he's on my team."

"He's a boy like me so he is on my team."

Leo just chuckled as they moved out of the living area and into the big open room the turtles had built for them to play in.

Vicky came in carrying Mir. She had just given the baby girl a bath."What was all that about." she asked as she sat down on the couch next to him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"The three children were playing ball in here."

She chuckled. "Mikey seems to be feeling better."

"He always did heal quick. I think he's getting cabin fever though, he's been cooped up for three days. Donnie won't even let him ride his skateboard."

"That changes today, Leo." Donnie said as he and Raph came out of the lab. "He can start going out again."

"Thank god." Raph said "Give him one more day cooped up in here and he's going to bring the lair down on our heads."

"What have you guys been working on? Haven't seen much of you the last two days." Leo asked them.

"Nothing." came out of two mouths.

Leo and Vicky exchanged an amused glance. They were obviously hiding something. "Nothing huh," Leo said "and it took you all that time? Must be a really big nothing."

"It's on a need to know basis." Raph said "And you-"

"Don't need to know. I got it" Leo finished. "So, Donnie, did you ever check out that key card? Or were you to busy playing super spy builder with Raph."

"Pfft I checked that out in the first ten minutes of getting home that night."

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask."

Vicky started laughing as Leo gave his brother the 'I'm going to hurt you.' stare. Apparently her laughing was contagious because Mir started to laugh too. "Now look what you did. Turning my own daughter against me."

"Oh, I dunno. I think she is catching on pretty quick what a silly goof her dad is." Raph said.

"Your not helping."

"I wasn't trying too."

Suddenly there was a screeching sound coming from Donnie's lab. Donnies eyes got wide. "Perimeter alarm!" He turned and bolted to his lab.

Leo was off of the couch in an instant and ran to follow him. "Raph get Mikey. Sensei, Vicky take the kids to the bunker, stay in there until we come and get you."

Splinter rose from the chair he had been sitting in and went to open the secret trap door. Donnie had installed a bunker shortly after finding out that Vicky was pregnant. Since there were now innocents under their care that couldn't fight off an intrusion, they felt safer having the bunker to protect her and the kids. Vicky went to get the kids from the playroom.

Leo followed Donnie to the moniters in the lab. They didn't see anything at first then Leo saw a shadow cross the screen on one of the cameras. "Donnie there." he pointed to the screen.

"Sector 3."

By now Raph and Mikey had joined them in the lab. "They are in the bunker." Raph told Leo.

Leo looked at his brothers. "Lets go."

Quietly they made their way through the tunnels. They made not a sound, there was no bantering or joking. The only expression on those faces was grim determination. Something had strayed to close to their home and if it was a threat it needed to be dealt with. They arrived in the area Leo had seen the shadow on the moniter. They took to the deepst shadows and moved not making a sound, following the direction the shadow went.

They came upon a large tunnel intersection. It was a circular tunnel about one hundred feet in diameter with numerous tunnels meeting here. Whoever, or whatever, could have went in any direction. Leo held up a hand. The others sensed it more than saw it and they stopped. Quietly they stood, motionless, listing for the slightest sound. Then there came a sound from one of the tunnels to their right. Leo motioned and they moved out listing for it to come again so they could pinpoint exactly which tunnel it came from. There it was again...footsteps. Leo motioned them forward and they followed him into the tunnel, swiftly, now with weapons ready, following the sound of footsteps.

Once again they ran into an intersection, this one a small four way. Leo halted them once again and they listened. Left this time and once again they moved out. This tunnel had ledges and Leo motioned them to go up, two on each side. Raph and Donnie went up the right. Leo and Mikey went up the left. Still they moved on silent, swiftly. The footsteps seemed to be moving now away from the lair but they were taking no chances. They had to much to lose if they were wrong. Then up ahead they saw the shadowy figure. There was hardly any light down here in the daytime but it was now evening with what little daylight that did come down here fading the only thing they could make out was a moving shadow. Leo signaled to Raph they slowed down to barely a crawl, keeping the shadow in sight but not engaging, still not sure what was ahead of them. The the shadow stopped. They didn't need Leo to signal for them to stop. They were about twenty feet away Hands gripping weapons tightly, they waited.

Then the shadow started to move up on Leo's side of the tunnel. Then they heard a manhole cover being pushed aside. As the cover started to open and a street light shone in they finally were able to see who had entered their territory. It was a woman. 'What the hell...?' Leo thought. He exchanged quick surprised glances with his brothers. They quietly watched as the blonde haired woman made her way out of the sewer. As she got top side she started to slide the cover back. She didn't get it closed however when she suddenly screamed a scream full of fear.

Leo didn't hesitate and he felt the others right behind him. He was up the ladder in a flash and launched himself hight into the night air. He quickly saw the woman cornered on the wall in front of him. There were about twelve men standing around her, all of them armed with assault rifles. Leo angled his fall and landed in the middle of them knocking two of them away as he came down. He then brought his katana up and knocked the rifel out of a third's hand and punched him out. Right after he landed he heard his brothers make their entrance. Raph struck out with a kick to one then turned and grabbed another one and threw him into yet a third. Mikey, obiviously enjoying his freedom again, kicked the legs out from under one and then spun around with his nunchucku whirling taking a second out with a quick blow to the head then returned his attention to the first one by kicking him in the head as he tried to get back up. Donnie spun his staff in a circle jabbing on in the stomach then kicking him away and immediately bringing it around to take another out by hitting him in the side then coming around rapidly with the other side to hit him again. The man collapsed.

The remaining two tried to flee and Raph ran after them. Before they got very far though a large shadowy figure dropped down in front of the fleeing men from the rooftop over them. "Shit!" Leo whispered as Raph stopped so fast his feet slid on the slick pavement and he fell onto his back his eyes wide in shock. Donnie gasped. "Dudes...I think we just found it... " came from Mikey quietly.

In front of them was something impossible. It stood about ten feet tall, it's body covered in dark brown and black fur. It's wolflike head on top of a bearlike body. The arms and legs were catlike and they were tipped with very large claws that it put to work on the two remaining men. With hardly any effort it tore them apart in seconds. Then it's yellow gaze fell onto Raph who was still laying on the ground in shock. It took a step forward growling.

"NO!" screamed the woman behind Leo. She ran, dodging Leo's grasp, and stood between the creature and Raph, who was now starting to get his composure and trying to get up. "No. He saved me. Do not hurt him."

The large eyes went from Raph then to the woman. "Please don't go, please." she said to the thing. It then snorted and climbed straight up the wall from the building it came down from then was gone.

They stood there for a moment in shock then Leo walked up to the woman. "Lady, you have some serious explaining to do..."


	5. Chapter 5

The woman turned to Leo. "And why should I do that?" she said, her eyes hard.

Leo started to feel his anger bubbling up again. Before he could lose his temper Raph stepped up next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Leo understood his brother's silent message and took a deep breath. Having regained his composure he said. "Because that thing tried to splatter my brother across a wall the other night. I tend to take that very personally." He couldn't help the anger in the last few words and he felt the hand on his shoulder squeeze a little 'Easy Leo' it seemed to say to him.

Something in her eyes softened when he said 'brother'. "You guys are brothers?" she then looked them over "What are you guys anyway?"

"Turtles waitng for answers." Raph told her.

"Um, guys, I hate to interrupt but this might not be the best location to talk." Donnie said. Sirens were in the distance.

"Come with us, we will get you somewhere safe." Raph told her. At first she looked like she was going to refuse but then reconsidered. She nodded. Raph picked her up and Leo led them up the side of the building to the rooftop the monster had went up shortly before. This time Leo took no chances, he scouted the area to make sure it was actually gone this time. Then he gave the others the all clear to come up. They then moved some distance away to get away from the noise on the street below as the cop cars started to pull in.

Once they had found a quiet secluded spot Raph put the woman down. Leo turned to Mikey. "Go back home and tell them everthing is ok. Then meet us back here." Mikey nodded and began his decent from the building.

Leo turned his gaze to the woman. "Now will you please tell us what's going on?"

"I don't know where to start." she said quietly.

"Well how about your name, unless you want us to call you 'Hey you.' " Raph said leaning on a wall crossing his arms.

"Fair enough. My name is Lucy."

"I'm Leo. The one that carried you is Raph. The other one is Donnie. The little one I sent off is Mikey, the one that almost became a wall ornament."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry he did that."

"Who is 'he'?" Leo asked her.

"My husband, Brian." she said. Leo saw her eyes fill with tears.

"Well, that brings us to the obvious queston." Raph said.

"Give her a few minutes, Raph." Leo told his brother. Raph looked at her and nodded.

She then sat down on the rooftop and leaned back on the wall to the stairhouse they were next too. Lucy closed her eyes and sat quietly crying on the floor for awhile, trying to bring herself to talk to them. Finally she took a deep breath to compose herself. "We have known each other since we were kids. We grew up together in the same town in Kansas. When we got to high school we started dating. He was the school science nerd, and I have an interest in it as well, so it brought us closer together. Especially since we were great targets for bullies."

"I can relate to that." Donnie muttered.

"You like science?"

Leo chuckled. "He's our resident scientist."

Lucy smiled. "Anyway, He ended up getting a full scholarship to a college here in New York. We decided to get married and moved here together. He ended up graduating with the highest of honors and got a job here in town in a lab. For a few months everything went fine, then he started to get...moody I guess. Something was bothering him but he wouldn't tell me what. Then one day he just didn't come home..." her eyes filled with tears again.

Donnie knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath again. "Later that night some men broke into our apartment and told me they were going to take me somewhere. Then Brian came but he had been changed...He fought the men off then fled with me. I was so scared because I didn't know it was him at first, until he gave me his wedding band. I don't know what happened to him. He can't talk like you guys can. All I know is he left me there and I've been trying to find him. I'm so confused about what's going on."

No wonder she didn't seem to shocked at their appearance after what she's been through Leo figured her shock meter was pretty much broken.

Donnie had been lost in thought, still kneeling next to her. "Lucy, just out of curiosity and I know this sounds morbid, but did he kill those men that came to your apartment that night?"

Luck looked at him a little shocked. "No. He just knocked them out. Why would you ask that?"

"Shit." Donnie whispered. "Just humor me. Is he an aggressive type person?"

"No. He wouldn't have hurt anyone. But now, after tonight, I don't know. That's the first time I have seen him do that..." She looked like she was going to be sick.

"I'm sorry. I know this is hard on you but I needed to know."

Leo looked at his brother. "What is going through your mind, Donnie?"

Donnie rubbed his eyes with his hand and sighed. Then looked at Lucy then at Leo obviously not sure if he should say anything.

Lucy caught the look. "Please tell me. I need to know."

Donnie looked back at her. "Lucy, I'm going to be honest with you. This isn't the first time we have seen what he can do and from your description of him he doesn't sound like that type naturally. I've got a bad feeling that whatever happened to him is changing him more than physically. It is quite possible that the change might be effecting his humanity. I have never seen something like this before. The mutants we have faced before aways kept their personalities."

"Why is this time different?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. I need to find out what exactly happened to him."

"I got a question." Raph said. They looked over to him. "Why are these goons after her? She obviously don't know anything."

Leo narrowed his eyes there was only one reason he could figure out that made sense. "Bait. Use her to catch him since obviously they can't do it the other way. That apparently was the plan from the get go but he came and got her that night so they have been trying to wing it without her."

"And not getting anywhere with that strategy." Raph said. "Another question. How do these guys keep finding him but we couldn't?"

"I would bet he maybe has some kind of tracking device on him." Donnie said.

"So they were tracking him, she just happens to pop up in the area Brian is in and runs into those blockheads." Leo summarized. Not to mention she had almost stumbled onto their home looking for him. But he was going to keep that part quiet.

"So what do we do now?" Raph asked.

"Lucy, do you know if he made it to work that day?" Leo asked her.

"Yes. I called him on his office line right after his lunch break."

"So he made it to work but never made it home."

"Yes."

"Now where exactly did he work?"

"Bachman Bio Lab."

"Well I guess it's a good thing I brought this with me, dudes. I had a feeling we might need it." Mikey said climbing on to the roof and handing Leo the key card.

"Mikey, sometimes you amaze me." Leo laughed.

"Where did you get that?" Lucy asked.

"Mikey found it on one of the guys that were after your husband." Leo told her. "It's to much of a coincidence that the man had a key card for the place your husband worked at. Donnie, you got your bag of tricks?"

"How many times are you going to ask me that. I always carry it on me. Just in case."

"Guys, I think its time we visited this lab." Leo said.

"That's not going to be easy, Leo. It could take us forever to find what we need." Raph said.

"I can go with you." Lucy said "I know where his work area is and I know the basic layout of the place. I've been there a few times."

"Guys? Opinions?" Leo asked his brothers.

'Leo, we know next to nothing about the place except they have hired goons with assault rifles." Raph said.

"But having her there would speed things up. I have a feeling Brian might be on borrowed time as it is. Can we really waste the time searching ourselves?" Donnie replied.

"Guys, what if she drew us a map or something." Mikey piped in.

Leo thought about it for a minute. He really didn't want to take her. Yes having her there would speed things up but there was the fact that they were looking for her already. He couldn't risk it. He looked at Lucy. "Can you draw us a sketch of the place?"

"Yes, I suppose I could." he heard the disappointment in her voice.

Leo walked over to her and knelt on one knee next to her where she still was sitting. "Lucy, I understand that you want to help your husband. I can fully sympathize. But there is the fact that they already are looking for you and I'm not going to deliver you to them. Sometimes these things go wrong. I know a safe place where you can wait for us. I promise we will come back and get you as soon as we find what we need. OK?"

"Alright. I guess I didn't think about it like that."

"I kind have of have to." Leo said with a half smile.

"So where are we taking her?" Raph asked as they were getting up.

"Well it's been awhile since we pestered April and Casey." Leo grinned.

"Your going to get yelled at."

"Oh well."

Raph laughed. "Come on Lucy. I'll carry you. We have an unusual way to travel. It might be hard for you keep up."

Lucy nodded and Raph lifted her effortlessly. "Hold on, Lucy." She wrapped her arms around him.

Leo noticed her eyes were a bit fearful. "It's alright. He won't let you fall. It's not our first time doing this." then he grinned "Just ask April. Ready Raph?" Raph nodded.

"Let's go." And he lead the way as they ran, leapt and flipped over the rooftops of the city. As they made their way to the home of their friends, Leo heard Lucy starting to laugh with delight. He smiled, at least they were able to give her some fun tonight.

They arrived at the apartment not long after. "Wait here." Leo said "I can get yelled at without an audience." They chuckled as he made his way down. He tapped lightly on their bedroom window after he reached the balcony. He saw a light come on and a moment later Casey was at the window. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Hi to you to, Casey."

"Everything alright?"

"I need to ask you a favor."

Casey groaned. "Let me guess...You found someone who needs a place to stay."

"At least for a few hours."

"Stop giving him a hard time, Casey." April said coming to the window.

"It's just one woman. She needs a place to stay while we take care of something. I'll fill you in once we all get inside."

April nodded. "Ok, bring here in."

Leo went back up and motioned them to come in. They climbed down and entered the apartment and gathered into the living room.

"April can we get a pen and some paper from you?" Leo asked her.

"Sure." She went to the desk and handed him some and he passed it to Lucy who started to sketch. As she drew Leo quickly filled April and Casey in on the events.

"Busy night already and it's just past ten." April laughed.

"The joys of being a ninja turtle." Donnie smiled.

Lucy finished her sketch and handed it to Leo. Leo took it and looked at her "I know it's hard right now but try and get some rest. We will be back as soon as we can."

She nodded and looked up at him. "Thank you. For everything."

Raph came up and laid a hand on her shoulder. "No problem."

Leo looked at his brothers. "Let's go." And they slipped back out into the night once more running across the rooftops, shadows in the night time skyline.


	6. Chapter 6

Four silent figures stood on the rooftop of Bachman Bio Lab. It was a five story building and they needed to get onto the third floor but they had to figure out how to get in first. Leo had them spread out and search the roof top, which was quite extensive. after searching for a few minutes he heard a low whistle from Donnie and started towards his brother, Mikey and Raph moving in also. They found their purple masked brother kneeling next to a large vent. "I found us a way in." He said quietly. "It's bolted down though. Hang on let me find something..." he then started searching though his pouch.

Raph just stepped up to the vent cover, got a good grip on it, and ripped it off, the sound of snapped bolts dropping to the rooftop filled thier ears. Then he dropped the cover. "There it's open."

Leo sighed...this was going to be one of those nights. He led his brothers into the shaft, carefully making his way through the dark tunnel like structure. He came to another vent under him. "Raph," He said quietly "give me a sai." He felt the weapon carefully come over his shoulder hilt first and he took it. He carefully inserted it into a vent slit and used the extra leveradge from the sai to pop it loose then he quickly tilted the sai upwards to keep the cover from falling. He grabbed it with his free hand and pulled it up passing it to Mikey. Leo handed the sai back to his brother and then laid flat on his stomache, slowly he brought his head down just enough to look in the hallway he found underneath him. A tell tale blinking light at the end of the hallway made him pull his head back up. "Camera." He told the others.

"My department." Donnie murmered. "Where is it?"

"At the end of the hallway. About twent five feet ahead of us. The vent will lead you right over it."

"Well that's convienient." Donnie made his way further up the vent, almost knocking Mikey though the open vent below them. Leo quickly reached out and grabbed his little brother to keep him up. "Careful!" he hissed.

"Sorry." came the mumbled reply. Donnie then made his way up the vent until he was near the camera. Once he was over it he pulled something out of his pouch and slowly began to pull the vent floor up. Then he reached into the hole he just made and worked for a few minutes. Then he pushed the floor back down and headed back to them. "OK, let's go."

Leo nodded and quietly dropped to the floor. Donnie and Raph followed silently behind. A thud told him that Mikey finally made it down. Leo turned to glare at his brother, who was sitting on his backside. "Ow..."

"Will you guys focus!" Leo snapped. Then he led the way down the hallway towards the stairwell, he opened the door and slipped inside, the others close behind him, then they decended the stairs until they got to the third floor. He opened the door just a crack and peered out. This floor was layed out differently than the floor they had just left but he didn't see any cameras. Leo pushed the door back closed and got the sketch out. He found their location and the location Lucy had marked that was Brian's office.

"Which way." Raph asked him.

"Right, then another right at the first intersection, third door on the left." Leo replied.

Raph nodded. Once more the door opened and they all slipped out. They made their way carefully across the floor, Leo checking for cameras before turning the corners. Until finally they came to the room they were looking for. Leo tried the handle, it was locked. Donnie was beside him in an instant with his small toolkit in hand. After playing with the lock for a moment Donnie opened the door and they slipped inside. "Donnie you check the computer, the rest of us will search the office."

"What are we looking for?" Mikey asked.

"Anything not related to usual work."

"That tells me alot," Mikey grumbled "I don't work."

Leo sighed. "Just look for anything hidden. If you find something let one of us know."

They searched the office, Donnie sat at the computer downloading the files, his face aglow in the screenlight, Raph was moving furniture and decorations, Mikey was checking the desk and Leo was browsing thru the file cabinet. Not finding anything, Raph started to look at the ceiling. "Leo, come here a second."

"What is it Raph?"

"Does one of those celing tiles look off to you?"

Leo looked up. There was one that didn't fit in its spot perfectly. Like someone had lifted it up but hadn't placed it properly back down. "Boost me up, Raph."

His brother cupped his hands in front of him and Leo stepped into them then lifted himself ontop of Raph's shoulders. He lifted the panel and reached his hand in and was rewarded by the feel of something. He grabbed it and dragged it out, it was a briefcase. He passed it down to Raph then replaced the ceiling tile. Carefully he climbed down his brother.

Leo walked to the desk, stepping on Mikey who was under it looking for secret compartments, and, ignoring his brother's "Ow!", opened the briefcase. It was full of papers and notes and had a small device in it. "Jackpot." he whispered and closed it up picking it back up off of the table. "How's it coming Donnie?"

"I'm done now." He said removing something from the computer.

"Good, lets g-"

The lights came on in the room. "Well now what do we have here? Three unwanted but very intersting looking visitors."

Leo looked up to see men standing in the doorway and could tell there were more in the hallway and they all were armed. Silently Leo cursed, there was no way to take them out before they got a shot off. They were caught.

.

.

Mikey froze under the desk when he saw the lights come on in the room. He couldn't see because the desk blocked his view.

"Why don't you just come with us."

He felt someone nudge his foot and looked. Leo was trying to had him the briefcase, the desk hiding it from the man Leo was talking to. "All right, we will come quietly, no need to get excited." Mikey took it and the device Donnie used on the computer that he was reaching to him. Mikey saw something white land on the floor next to his foot. 'The key card' he thought and reached out to grab it as Leo and Donnie moved away.

"Take them to the basement and lock them up I'll go let..." The voice trailed off as the lights went out and the door closed back up. Mikey waited a few moments to make sure they were gone then came out from under the desk, very slowly and carefully just in case they had left someone in the room. He peeked out from behind the desk, the room was empty. 'Damn it, this wasn't supposed to happen' he thought. He put Donnies device in the briefcase and tucked away the key card. Mikey sighed, this night just went to hell...


	7. Chapter 7

They were in an elevator being lead down to the basement area, their hands cuffed behind their backs and their weapons had been taken from them. Leo was silently fuming, this was the last thing he wanted to happen. He was so very glad that he made Lucy stay behind. He slowly got his anger under control, he needed to think now. Getting mad wasn't going to help any of them. He moved his eyes around, it was to risky to do anything right now he noticed right away. The area was to confined and they all had guns pointed at them. He closed his eyes that wasn't going to work. He waited.

With a soft ping the elevator opened. "Move, you freak." Someone pushed him out of the elevator and he stumbled forward.

"You son of a-" Raph growled, turning on the guy that pushed Leo.

"Raph, stop!" Leo told him. Raph turned his head to Leo his eyes blazing. 'Not good.' Leo thought. He met Raph's eyes and nodded his head to Donnie. They had put a gun next to his head. Raph saw this, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I said move!" He pushed Leo again. If this guy kept this up he would give him to Raph as a new punching bag. They followed the hallway to the end and came to a door with a key card panel on the side of it. Leo narrowed his eyes as the guard next to him pulled out a key card, exactly like the one he slipped Mikey, and swiped it. 'Well that answers that question.' he thought as he was pushed, once again, through the door. He heard Raph growl behind him. They entered what looked like a cell block with two doors one either side of him and four cells on each side further down and a large door at the end of the hallway. Leo noticed that one cell looked very damaged at the far end of the corrider.

"Put their toys in the armory." The pusher told the one holding their weapons. The man nodded and went into the room on the right of Leo. More information he filed away. They brought him to a cell opened it and pushed him in. He was seriously getting tired of it...maybe he would wrap him up in a nice red bow for Raph. They took Donnie and placed him in the cell across from him and Raph in the one next to him. He could hear his hot temperd brother grumbling.

"Ok, I'm going to the control room. Keep an eye on these freaks and don't bother me unless it's important." the pusher said then walked back to the front and entered the room opposite from the armory. Then Leo heard the door close. 'So on that side is the armory and control room, what is on the other side?' Leo looked around and saw that there were two guards left standing near the entrance they had come in. The rest had gone somewhere else apparently. One guard had the key ring to their cells but there was no way Leo could reach him. He sighed and sat on the bed, wasn't very comfortable with his hands behind his back though. He waited, there was one last card up his sleeve, and he had faith in that card.

.

.

Mikey was finally making his way to the basement. Not wanting to take the risk of taking the elevator and being caught himself he just simply climbed down the cable, after prying the doors open. Carefully he made his way down until the stupid thing started to come back up. Mikey quickly looked around. 'Crap, crap,crap,crap,crap.' He saw a niche that would fit him, barely, above him. Quickly he climbed up the cable and tucked himself in the niche. The elevator went up and passed him lightly scraping the briefcase he had tied to his back. He pulled himself further in and the breif case was in the clear too. After it had passed Mikey continued his way down.

Finally reaching the basement elevator doors, he slowly pulled them open. Seeing the hallway was clear he pulled them all the way open and slipped through. He then looked up and noticed the ceiling was unfinished, so he took the highroad, just in case, if someone came out they wouldn't see him right away. He took a moment to survey the hallway. There was only one door and it was all the way at the end. He slowly made his way across the beams until he reached the door. 'Now what?' He saw the control panel for the key card and smiled. 'Bingo.' He dropped to the floor next to the door. Praying the next area wasn't full of troops he swiped the card and the door unlocked.

.

.

Daniel sat in his chair with his feet up on the desk. This was his day, finally making up for loosing that mixbreed. He chuckled, these three weirdos probably would even get him a raise. He frowned in thought. He didn't like that blue masked one. Acting like he was smarter than Daniel. Not very likely, he was only a stupid freak after all. Maybe they would let him knock the freak off, after all they had three, they could afford to loose one right? He smiled at that thought. Yeah he would like that. He heard the door open behind him. "Didn't I tell you not to bother me unless it was important?" He snapped.

"Oh trust me. This _is_ important."

Wait he knew that voice...he heard it speak earlier. He turned around. The blue masked freak was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed and he had his swords on his back again. "How did you get out?"

"Simple, you miscounted. There are four of us."

Suddenly he was scared. "Please don't hurt me..."

"Oh, I'm not going to touch you." he answered. Daniel smiled but the blue masked thing didn't smile back. "I'm going to give someone else that privilege. I wanted to wrap you up in a pretty red bow, but I don't have one." Immediately the smile vanished as the red masked one approached.

"I'll teach you to put your hands on my brother." he growled as he walked towards Daniel. He saw no mercy in those eyes.

"Mommy..."

.

.

"You want to take bets on how bad he gets messed up?" Mikey asked as they listened to the crashing and breaking noises in the room.

"I vote for intensive care." Donnie said wincing as there was a loud crash followed by the sound of glass breaking.

"Yeah lets change the bet." Mikey agreed as there was a loud thud "Lets bet on how long he stays in there instead." There was the noise of something being knocked over.

"Oh screw it, lets just bet if he will be dead or alive." Donnie said.

They listened to the sound of furniture breaking.

"Dead." they both said together.

.

.

"Guys before we go I want to check something out." Leo told them.

"What?" Mikey asked.

Leo didn't answer but just walked down to the other end of the hall. This large door had a key card lock also and he used the card. The door opened and he went inside followed by his brothers. It was some kind of large lab, in the middle was a bed with tie down straps and a crapload of lab equipment. There was also a computer. "Donnie..."

"On it." Donnie walked over and sat down at the computer.

"Here you might need this, bro." Mikey handed him his device.

"Thanks."

Leo went to stand guard at the door. He'd be damned if they got surprised again. He peered out the small window slit in the door. "How much longer, Donnie?"

"Almost done now."

They waited quietly for their brother to finish, Leo still watching. "Done." Donnie said just as the elevator doors opened and some men came out, armed men.

"Shit!" Leo snapped. He quickly turned and scanned the room. He caught sight of a vent in the ceiling. "Raph get that vent open! Now!"

Raph threw one of his sais and knocked the vent cover loose and it fell to the floor with a clatter. "Get in that vent!" Leo snapped. Raph stood under it and Mikey ran towards him. Raph cupped his hands and Mikey stepped in and Raph launched him up into the vent. Then he did it again with Donnie. Leo ran and flew up next. Then Leo and Donnie turned around and reached for Raph as he jumped up. They caught him and pulled him in just as the Lab door opened. Then the Vent exploded with bullets. "MOVE!" Leo snapped at his brothers and they traveled along the vent. Leo felt a burning pain in his right arm but he ignored it and kept going.

They followed the vent until they reached a bend that went straight up. Go figure this night is turning out to be anything but easy. Trying to climb sheer vent walls in a hurry was not a good idea. Donnie pulled out what looked like a stick and some rope from his pouch. He quickly tied the rope to the stick, then pushed a button on it. Instantly it went from stick to grappling hook. Donnie moved up to where he was standing inside of the vertical bend, swung the hook a few times then let it fly. Once it hooked onto the next level he pulled down hard to set the spikes into the smooth metal. "Go." Leo told them. Donnie, Mikey then Raph went up the rope then Leo followed.

He was almost to the top when he felt his arm giving out on him, he couldn't pull himself up and he was starting to slip back down. "I got you, Leo." Donnie came back over the lip to grab him and then helped him the rest of the way up. Then he pulled the rope up and stored everything back in his pouch.

"Thanks, Donnie." Leo told him.

"You want me to look at that arm?"

"Not now. We have to get out of here. Just keep going. I'll be fine."

Donnie looked doubtful but didn't argue. They moved on, quickly moving along the shaft. Them they came to a vent cover that went down. Raph quietly popped it loose and looked. He came back up. "The main entrance lobby." He said with relief."

"The doors are probably locked." Donnie said.

"At this point I really don't care." Leo said. "Let's go." then he jumped down the others followed him. Just as they hit the floor some more men came around a corner. "Come on!" Leo said and ran for the door. The others right on his tail. "What's the plan, Leo!" He heard Mikey shout from behind him.

"This!" and he crashed through the door. He couldn't hold back a scream of pain as he landed on his hurt arm. Suddenly Donnie and Raph were helping him up and they continued to run as gun fire rang out into the night. They turned into and ally where Mikey was already waiting with a manhole cover open. By the time the men rounded the corner they were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Once in the relative safety of the sewers Leo finally allowed himself to relax, just a bit. He still needed to get them away from the area. He knew he was hurt, probably bad, but he refused to give in. "All right guys, let's get out of here." and he turned and led them down the tunnels.

"Leo, please, let me look you over. Your bleeding." Donnie said worried.

"I'll be fine. Come on." He said without even stopping. Quietly they followed him.

"We going back to, April's?" Raph asked.

Wearily Leo nodded his head. "I made a promise and I intend to keep it." God this had been a long night. He hoped Vicky wasn't getting worried. They had been out way later than their usual time by now. He was so tired he could just curl up next to her and fall asleep for days. He shook his head and pushed that thought out of his mind. He needed to stay focused. He stuck to the sewer route to April's, mainly because he was to tired to go rooftop, so it took them a bit longer than it normally would have to get there.

They had just come topside near April's shop when they heard a thunderous roar in the sewer behind them. Raph went to look in, "SHIT!" and he backpeddled away just as something dark burst up. Then Brian stood in front of them. He stood towering over them his yellow gaze, searching and they could here him sniffing the air. Then he fixed his gaze on Leo. That gaze sent chills down his spine. 'Not good, not good at all.'

Suddenly Brian pounced and Leo ducked under him and swiftly rolled back to his feet. Raph had launched himself toward the beast and kicked him further away, but he was quick and he rebounded and, ignoring Raph, went straight for Leo again. Leo found himself once again dodging the massive beast but this time he had managed to get Leo on his already hurt arm, there was a very deep cut now. Waves of pain shot through Leo and he began to bleed enormously. He struggled to bring himself to focus. The beast had stopped to sniff the paw he hit Leo with and to everyone's horror he licked the blood off of his paw.

"He's hunting me." Leo whispered in horror as the large beast went for him yet again. Leo desperatly struggled to keep him at bay as he became aware of his brothers trying to get Brian's focus off of him. Leo tried to dodge once again but he wasn't quick enough and the beast pinned him under a paw. As he brought the massive head down to clamp on Leo's neck Donnie's staff came whirling in and slammed it upside the head. He roared in fury and the grip on Leo loosened which he quickly took advantage of and rolled away. Brian paused only long enough to take a half hearted swipe at Donnie, who neatly backflipped out of the way. Once again Leo found himself the focus of the attention of the large beast. He charged at Leo again and Mikey came in and tripped him up as Leo tried to flip over him, but he was getting to weak and tired to complete it and landed on his shell, instinct told him to roll away as Brian pounced where he had been moments before. His arm was getting worse and it was bleeding even more now. He got up and once again had to dodge out of the way diving yet again to the ground and rolling back up.

Leo was tiring, he couldn't keep this pace up, but the beast seemed relentless as it turned around and charged at him again. Leo felt pain explode in his arm again as Raph crashed into him, grabbed him and pulled him out of the way. "Raph...I...can't...keep...this...up." He struggled to get out.

"I know, Leo. We're trying to keep him off of you." Raph then pushed him to Donnie, then rolled himself, to avoid another lunge. Brian hit the ground and immeadiatly spun and came at him again and Donnie pushed him to Mikey. Yet again he came on and this time he intercepted Leo before Raph could catch him. Leo felt the air knock out of his lungs as he hit the ground. As he lay struggling for breath Raph came flying in with a kick to knock the beast off and Mikey grabbed Leo and got him up. Then the beast barreled into them both and they went flying backwards. Mikey quickly grabbed Leo and held him close as they landed, absorbing his and Leo's weight on his shell. He kept holding onto his older brother and rolled with him out of the way as Brian came flying in again.

As he set himself for another leap Donnie and Raph together plowed into him trying to put distance between him and Leo. Mikey managed to get Leo up again but it was all Leo could do to stand. Pushing his brothers aside Brian again charged and Mikey pushed Leo out of the way. Leo moaned in pain as he hit the ground on his right arm. Weak from bloodloss and pain he tried to get up, knewing his life depended on it, and couldn't. He tried again and collapsed back to the ground. Leo looked up and saw his brothers desperately trying to keep him away but the beast still came on. 'Get up, you have to get up.' He managed to get one leg under him when he felt a crushing weight on him, knocking him back down. This time it was Donnie that came in and knocked the paw loose as Raph grabbed him.

"Guys..."

"Hush, Leo we are _not_ letting him get you." Raph held his brother close and stared defiantly at the beast who was stalking in again. Donnie and Mikey came up and stood next to their brothers. Eyes hard, they stared the creature down. They would not give in and they were not backing down. They would protect their brother with their life. The beast growled and stalked in again. "Brian! STOP!"

Leo weakly lifted his head, Lucy was standing if front of April's shop with April and Casey. They staring wide eyed in shock at the sight. Lucy then ran infront of the beast placing herself between him and Leo. "Brian, please stop. They are trying to help you. Brian..."

The beast growled and took a step closer, then stopped and shook his head. Then he looked at Lucy for a moment and fled up the building across from April's shop and fled off into the night.

Raph immediately laid Leo down and Donnie was at his side. "Shit, shit, shit, Leo why do you have to be so god damn stubborn? We need to get him to the lair. _Now!_"

"I'll go get the van." Casey said and ran around back.

"No.." Leo said "He'll... follow..."

"Leo, I'm not going to let you bleed out here in the middle of the street. If he follows we will deal with that but I have to get you home. April I need some things to stop the bleeding, do you have anything?"

"I'll go look."

Raph held his brother close. "Hang on, Leo."

"Damn it, he's loosing blood bad. Between the gunshot, the glass cuts all over him and that scratch... Leo stay with me, please for god's sake stay with me."

"I'm...try..ing." Leo replied. He was holding on with everything he had but it was getting difficult. He hurt, he was, weak and he was tired...god he was so tired.

"Talk to me, Leo." Donnie said. April came running out of the house with some old towels and handed them to Donnie.

"I..feel...like...shit." Leo replied. Casey drove the van around.

"You should see yourself from this side." Mikey said.

"Let's get him in the van." Donnie said. "Hang on, Leo."

Together they lifted him in the van. "Bring...Lucy." Leo gasped.

"She is already in the van. She's upfront with April and Casey."

They were all in and Raph closed the door. "Go!" he told Casey and their friend complied, slamming on the gas.

Donnie started to rip the towels to strips and told Mikey and Raph to place them on the worst of the wounds and put pressure on them. Leo took this all in in a daze, he was trying to hold on but it was getting harder. 'Donnie..." he said weakly "I can't.."

"Hang in there, Leo."

Leo looked up into the worried faces of his brothers and then he slipped into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Leo was drifting in the darkness. He felt no pain, no fear, he felt nothing. It was so calm here. '_Quick get him inside!'_ He liked the way it was calm here. No bad guys to beat up, not having to run for his life just pieceful quiet calm. '_Get him on the table! April get me some of Leo's blood bags!'_ Did he hear his name? No, no one was here so he must just be hearing things.

Suddenly his left arm itched a little and he wanted to scratch it. '_Damn it! I can't get the needle in. Wait there it goes.'_ Then, he saw a light. Such a pretty yellowish white. He wondered what it would be like to stand in that light. He started to walk to it. '_No, no, no, no, NO! I'm losing him! Raph push me that machine over there! Hurry!'_ Raph...who was Raph? Who was who? There wasn't anyone here.

He walked a bit more towards the light, he really wanted to go to it. It was so beutiful. '_Clear'_ Then he felt a thump in his chest. Leo stopped and frowned why was his chest thumping? It wasn't supposed to do that was it? Oh well, the feeling was gone now. He took another step to the light '_Again!'_ There was that thump again. What was it? What did it mean? He was so close to that wonderful warm light. But everytime he tried to go, his chest thumped.

'_Damn it come on...stabilize. Please come through. Mikey get me another bloodbag!_'' Wait he knew that name didn't he? What name? He didn't hear anything. He was hearing things again. He felt something tighten on his right arm. 'J_ust like that Master Splinter, we need to keep that wound closed.'_ Master Splinter...Sensei? No that wasn't right. Was it? That light. He was so close to it, could almost reach it. He took another step.

_'Damn it all to hell! Vicky I'm trying, god I'm trying, but I might lose him. Clear!'_ Once again there was that thud in chest. This was really getting annoying he had enough. He was going to the light now once and for all. '_Leonardo! Don't you dare give up on me! Give up on us! Don't you dare die! Clear!'_ His chest thumped again, but this time something else hit him also. Donnie? Donnie was calling him. '_Please, Leo. We need you.'_ He followed the voice now, he didn't want the light anymore. He wanted the voice, it brought him more comfort. '_He is holding, for now.'_ The voice he needed to reach the voice...

Leo opened his eyes to a world of pain, everything hurt it seemed but he was so glad to be there. "Donnie, look!" Vicky whispered. Leo calmly looked into Donnie's eyes. "I'm...here. I..won't..give...up." He brought his eyes around to the others. April was crying, holding onto Casey, Lucy was standing next to them tears in her eyes as well. Raph had his arm around an obviously scared Mikey's shoulder, Spilter heaved a sigh of relief. Vicky leaned in and kissed him on the cheek gently and sat next to him holding his hand. Once again Leo's eyes closed this time in a peaceful rest knowing they were near.

.

.

Leo came slowly awake to the feeling of his right arm being moved around. God he felt horrible, he was stiff, sore and weak. He felt something tighten on his arm and he groaned in pain.

"Leo?"

He forced his eyes to open. At first everything seemed fuzzy but his vision soon started to clear. Vicky was standing over him, wrapping a bandage around his right arm. Donnie and Lucy were on his other side and Donnie was looking down at him. "Hey, big brother. Glad you could join us. How are you feeling?"

"Don't ask."

"I just did."

Leo sighed. "I feel like I got hit by a frggin bus." He looked around. He was in Donnie's lab, thier private little hospital. "How long have I been out?" He asked as Vicky finished up with his arm. He tried to sit up and Donnie helped him and he swung his legs over. He had to get up and moving, his muscles were so stiff.

"About 30 hours."

Then Vicky came around the table toward him and he took her into his arms, holding her close to him. They stayed like that for a few moments then she pulled back a little. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." he admitted, smiling at her.

She kissed his cheek. "I'll go make you something."

Lucy was watching them with an unreadable expression in her eys. "May I come help you?" she asked Vicky.

"Sure, come on." Vicky smiled.

Leo watched her and Lucy go and smiled. Then he looked at his brother and sighed, he was about to get yelled at...

"The next time I tell you I want to look at your wounds you better listen, or I swear to god I'll make Raph and Mikey hog tie you so I can. You have no idea how close you came to..." Donnie stopped and closed his eyes, trying to compose himself. "Leo, I came close to loosing you a few times on that table. I was so worried I wouldn't have enough of your blood stored up to pull you though. I had to tell Vicky you might not..." Donnie choked off again.

Leo watched his younger brother struggle, then reached out a hand and placed it on Donnie's shoulder. "I'm sorry Donnie..."

"It's okay...I was just scared, Leo."

"So, how bad off am I this time?"

"That gash on your arm is the worst one. It did a lot of damage but it should heal up ok. It took me forever to stich you up. The rest wasn't as bad but there was alot of it. It took Vicky awhile to deal with all those glass cuts. The bullet was a clean shot straight through so all I had to do was clean it and close it. You got tossed around pretty good so your going to be bruised and sore for a couple days. I don't know how you got so lucky to where he didn't do any permanent damage"

Leo looked at him and smiled. "I had my brothers with me, that's how."

Donnie smiled back at him. "Come on, I'll help you to the kitchen."

Leo stood up and with his brother supporting him, made his way out of the lab.

.

.

Vicky was making Leo a salad. She didn't want to give him something heavy to eat right at first. Lucy was helping her chop up some vegetables. Vicky could tell the other woman had something on her mind and was struggling to find the words. "Just spit it out, Lucy. Trust me, I wont get offended."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry my husband did that to, Leo. That my husband messed up the one you care about." She said softly. "Leo, could have been killed.." She got quiet.

Vicky figured this was bothering her. The poor girl was stunned when she had first realised that she and Leo were a couple. Heck if it had been the other way around she would be stunned too. Vicky thought a minute on how to answer as she was breaking up some lettuce leaves. "Lucy, let me explain something. I fell in love with Leo for his personality. He his kind, caring, loves his family, has a strong need to protect that family and he extends that protection to who needs it. His brothers are more or less the same. I also understand that they have been givin a wonderful gift in their talents from the instruction of Splinter. This means, however, that they can do things and handle things that noone else can and this puts them into danger. It's something that I have to live with. You don't have to apologize for that. Leo and I both understand the risks he takes and I can live with it because he cares and tries to make the world a better place."

She felt arms wrap around her from behind, then Leo spoke. "She's right, Lucy. There is nothing to apologize for."

"Daddy!" came a dual cry from the kitchen door. Dennis and Amy came running in and wrapped their arms around him. Vicky found all these arms to slightly be getting in her way. "Why don't you go help him to the table so he can eat." Leo and the kids untangled her and moved towards the table. "And there is also this, Lucy. He has risked his life to save ours, it would be selfish of me to keep him from saving more, that includes your husband." She said quietly to the other woman.

Lucy looked at her and nodded, understanding in her eyes.

.

.

"They did what?!" Raph said in astonishment. They were gathered in Donnie's lab the next day. The purple masked turtle had just got done going over everything they had manged to collect that very long night. Leo was sitting in Donnie's lab chair, with little Mir, and he was just as stunned as his brother was.

"They combined multiple animal DNA and mixed it in the mutagen." Donnie said again then kept going "All of it predatory. The result being a very unstable mix. All of the other mutants have just one animal/human DNA mix. This makes us more humanlike because it's a stable mix. However, the more DNA that is in the mix the more unstable the result is. You have all these different animal insticts warring with each other and the human part gets pushed aside. It's a very stupid thing to do, and dangerous."

"And with all of his being predatory, no wonder he looked at me like I'm lunch." Leo said, bouncing Mir on his lap.

"He went after you because you were already bleeding. Most predators take out the weakest animal they can, less likely for them to get hurt."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, I just thought you would like to know."

"So how did Brian become the test subject?" Raph asked.

"And where did they get the mutagen from?" Mikey asked.

"Slow down guys. As to where they got it from that was really easy to find out, after we put TCRI out of, illegal, buisness I'm sure that some of the goons we couldn't get our hands on flipped over to the new breadwinner, Bachman Bio Lab. I'm assuming they started to make the mutagen for their new employers. It's got the exact basic componants, they just added their own twisted flair to it."

"Donnie, we took TCRI out years ago. Why start experimenting now again?" Leo asked.

"Because someone told them to. I can't figure out who though, it's not in any of the files I was able to get. Whoever green lighted the project is very hush hush."

"Oh great another mad genious or evil super villan wanting a mutant army...this is really starting to get old." Raph grumbled.

"Starting to? It's been old after the second time, bro." Mikey said.

"For once I agree with ya, Mikey" Raph told him. "Now back to my original question. Why Brian?"

Donnie pulled out the briefcase and put it on his desk and opened it. He then pulled out the paperwork and dropped it onto the desk. "Because he figured out what they were up to. What better way to silence someone and get a test subject at the same time?"

"Shit..." Raph whispered. "So what do we do now?"

"We need to figure out who gave the go ahead to Bachman Bio Lab. And We need to find a way to get Brian off of the streets." Leo said.

"Man, neither one of those sounds like it's going to be easy." Mikey said.

"It's going to be fairly difficult, yes." Leo said "but I know what I'm going to do first."

"Oh, and what's that?" Raph asked.

"Change a stinky diaper."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Leo was training in the dojo. He wasn't stiff or sore anymore although his arm still twinged a bit if he moved it wrong. Although he liked to train alone sometimes, it helped him think for one and to much training with his brothers turned into more rough housing for another, this morning he had a sparring partner. And she was getting good, not as good as the brothers at top speed but enough to hold her own in a fight. No more was she the damsel in distress as she was when he first laid eyes on her and she just kept improving. Leo was proud of her accomplishments, they had all trained her and he could see his brother's and master's influence in her movements. Vicky was a work of ninja art in the making. She matched his strikes and kicks and even got a few of her own in, although she was being careful not to hit him in the arm. Leo narrowed his eyes a bit, he was fighting at her speed and it was time to take her to the next level. He wanted to see what would happen if he sped the rythm of the fight up just a notch. So he did, and she held him back. 'That's my girl.' Yes indeed she was a rare talent.

"Leo!" he heard Raph yell coming towards the dojo.

"What, Raph." he said not taking his eyes off of his love, who was trying to beat the crap out of him.

"While you two are in here playing. Mir started crying."

"OK," Leo ducked under a kick and he tried to sweep Vicky's feet out from under her but she flipped over him 'Huh, not bad.'

"I think she's sick."

'What makes you say that?" Vicky asked as she blocked Leo's good arm.

"Because she just threw up all over me!"

Leo couldn't help it, he laughed and completely lost his focus. He didn't see the foot coming to his head. Suddenly felt her connect and he went flying to the side. 'Damn that girl has a kick.' But it was totally worth it when he looked up and saw his brother. He was holding Mir out at arms length and his front was covered in baby puke. The baby looked at her parents. "ooog bah pfft"

"I got it Raph." Vicky went and took the baby from the red masked turtle and went to go get her cleaned up.

"That's bad, Leo. You lost because of baby puke." Raph said coming to help him up.

"Yeah, but at least I didn't get puked on." Raph dropped him back onto the floor.

"She's getting good, Leo."

He rubbed his jaw "You noticed." He got up off of the floor.

"Better than any of us expected her to be, considering she's been pregnant through most of her training."

"It really wasn't that bad. Just because she couldn't hit and kick didn't mean she didn't pick anything up all those months. Form before function."

"The guys and I wanted to ask you something, Leo."

Leo looked curiously at his brother. "They couldn't ask me themselves?"

"Well, It's a touchy subject. They figured I'd be the toughest to stand one of your knock out punches."

"OK, I'm listning."

"Leo, she's like a sister to us, but we know to you she is something more and we wanted your approval before we brought the idea up to her."

"Approval for what?"

"We would like to start her on patroling with us. Nothing big like recon missions, not yet anyway. Just some simple round the block beat up thug stuff at first."

Leo looked at his brother thoughfully. "You do realise that she can't do some of the stuff we can, right. She can't match us on the roof tops or in our speed and strength."

"Well, then we will carry her until she can and start her on it slowly. Speed comes with time and she's going to have the four of us with her."

"Who's going to watch the kids?"

"Master Splinter already said he would."

"What if she gets into something over her head?"

"Then I'll beat the crap outta the creep."

Leo laughed. "You guys have thought this over, huh. It's fine Raph, I was actually thinking the same thing not to long ago. It's getting time to expand her education. But not right now."

"Yeah, I agree with you on that one, Leo. To much going on right now. Speaking of...Hows the arm?"

Leo sighed. He knew the only thing holding them back right now from trying to find answers was his arm. And it still wasn't up to the task yet. "Better, but not good enough I'm afraid."

Donnie, and Dennis came into the dojo."This boy is a genius." Donnie said with a grin. "I think he just solved a problem for us. I'm surprised I didn't think of it myself."

Leo and Raph looked at each other, then at Donnie. "OK, I'll bite. What did he out wit you on?" Raph asked.

"Since we can't go get the info we need ourselves because of Leo's arm, Dennis suggested a 'remote control thingie.' " He looked at Leo. "Think you can handle a run back to Bachman?"

"Now that I can handle." Leo said.

"Good, we can leave when ever you are ready. Dennis and I already fixed something up."

Dennis was smiling from ear to ear, aparently glad he could help. Leo gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Thank you, my boy. Your Uncle Donnie seems to be slipping with age."

"Hey!" Donnie protested as Raph and Dennis laughed.

"We can go as soon as one thing gets taken care of."

"Oh? What?" Donnie asked.

"Raph washes the baby puke off of him first."

.

.

They stood on the rooftop of the neighboring building, The night was cool and there was a slight breeze. It felt good to be back out again and finally do something useful. "You positive this is going to work, Donnie?'

"There is no such thing as positive. You just plan as best you can and hope for the best." He reached into his pouch and pulled out a little device.

"Dude, what is that?"

"Spyfly."

"Spyfly?" His brothers asked in amusment.

"Hey, it was Dennis' idea so I let him name it. He called it Spyfly." Donnie pulled out another device out of his pouch.

"Hey! Remote! I got dibbs!" Mikey snatched it out of Donnie's hands.

Raph promptly snatched it from his little brother's hand. "No way, lamebrain. I got this."

"Give it back!" Mikey tackled him and a game of rolling around on the rooftop began.

Leo looked at Donnie. "Did we have to bring them?" Donnie smacked his palm on his face. They rolled past Leo and he quickly reached out and grabbed it from Raph. "Donnie drives it. Now will you two knock it off before you let the whole block know we are here?"

"Aw, man. Donnie always gets to play with the cool toys." Mikey said getting up.

Leo sighed. He loved his brothers deeply but sometimes they had their moments. He watched as Donnie powered up the remote "I built a little screen and sound system in here so we can see and hear what spyfly sees."

"I just hope we didn't make this trip tonight for no reason though." Leo said "There is that chance that nothing happens tonight."

"But then there is the chance that something does, Leo." Raph said "All we can do is wait and see."

Leo nodded to Donnie and he turned the little mechanical bug loose. It zipped, under Donnie's guidence, to the Bachman building. Leo hoped that they could finally find something out. Brian was running out of time and they all knew it.

.

.

Spyfly zipped towards the building, straight as an arrow towards the same ventilation shaft they had entered a few days earlier. They had replaced, and reinforced, the cover but Donnie found a small spot it could slip into. He had spent the last few days while Leo was recovering to study the layout of the building from all the blueprints he managed to gather. The office of Derek Bachman was his target tonight and he knew exactly where it was. Skillfully, making Mikey jealous in the process, he maneuvered the little machine through the vent's twists and turns until he got it to the floor he needed.

It popped out of the ventilation shaft and zipped thought the hallways with the same ease and skill as before. Finally it came to the door Donnie was looking for. He lowered it to the floor and guided it under the door. Once on the other side he spun it in a circle to survey the room. He noticed a large potted floor plant sitting in a corner. 'Perfect.' He got Spyfly settled down just the way he wanted and they watched and waited.

.

.

Derek Bachman made his way to his office, he had one of those meetings again tonight. He really wasn't looking forward to it. The last few communications have been filled with tension after he lost the mixbreed, the only success of the multiple DNA mutagen formula. He needed to get it back but every attempt failed miserably. And to make matters worse he had a break in a few days ago, apparently some freaks had snuck in. He sighed. No, he was really not looking forward to this meeting tonight.

He entered his office and turned the lights on, then made his way to his desk and sat down in his chair. He waited quietly, he knew he wouldn't be alone for long.

"What news do you have for me?" said a woman's voice from behind him.

"The speciman is still missing. We have made contact numerous times but we just cannot catch him."

"What of the wife? You were going to use her as bait."

"She's disappeared also. Again my men had made contact but the beast and some others apparently stepped in."

"What others?"

"I don't know. My men were babbling about green things when they returned. And a few days ago I'm assuming those same green things broke into the building. They were found in the subjects office."

"I see. This time I will not hold that against you. They are very formidable and they are the reason for the experiments."

"You know them?"

"To well. One of them has managed to break my father from a strong man to a weakling coward. They will pay for that and the beast will be the first step. Find the beast and capture it. Do not fail me again."

"Yes Mistress Karai."

.

.

"Well, that answers that question." Leo said "Karai is back in town."

"And apparently she's mad that we messed up dear ol' dad." Raph said.

"Don't you mean Leo messed him up." Mikey corrected.

"I didn't want his ego to inflate."

"Yeah, Raph doesn't want it to get bigger than his." Donnie broke in.

Leo stood quietly looking out over the city. He knew deep down something like this might happen. Her bond between her and Shredder was stronger than the bond of friendship they had once held, a friendship that had almost blossomed into something more. She would do anything to avenge any slight against her father and Leo had gave him a decent beating last time. She didn't realize one thing though, Leo had so much more to fight for now. And fight for it he would.


	11. Chapter 11

Vicky knew there was something wrong when Leo came to bed that night. She knew him well enough that she could see it on his face as he stripped his gear off. Once he settled into bed he pulled her close, not saying anything, and just held her as if he just needed her presence right now. There was something simmeing in his eyes. Yes there was definatly something wrong. "Are you going to tell me or do I need to pester your brothers to no end about it."

Leo sighed. "Someone showed up who I was hoping would stay in Japan."

"I take it you found answers tonight?"

"Yeah, and I'm not liking it."

"Are you going to tell me about this mystery person?"

"Her name is Karai, she is Shredder's adoptive daughter. We have had dealings with her before."

"Good or bad?"

"Both."

"I see. So why does this worry you?"

"She has honor but it gets fuzzy when the Shredder is concerned. There was a time when we were friends."

Something in his tone caught her attention. "Just freinds? Or was there more to it than that?"

He was quiet for a moment, struggling with himself she felt. "We had grown close, closer than usual friendship, but it was never meant to be. If she could have just gotten past the fact that Shredder is her Master and see that he is an evil being and abandon him maybe something could have blossomed. But any hope of that was crushed when she relised we would stand and keep standing in his way. No doubt our last encounter with him has brought her back from Japan."

"So you had feelings for her. Is this why you are having hard time with this?"

"Yes, honestly. I can't just ignore the friendship we once had but there is also the fact that she knows us so well. She is going to be hard to take down."

Vicky propped herself up on an elbow and looked down at her love. "She doesn't know everything, Leo. She don't know about me."

"You are no where near ready to go up against her, Vicky. You are getting good, remarakbly quickly, but she has been fighting since childhood. You just arn't ready for her."

Vicky didn't take offense to that, he was right after all. Hell she couldn't even match the brothers yet in speed not to mention if she tried to do their roof top stunts she would be splattered on the ground. But that wasn't what she was getting at. "All I'm saying, Leo, is that if you need me, for anything, let me know. If you think I can help, I will. I never said I was going to go after her."

He looked at her. "I could never use you like that..."

"And why not? You have no problem setting Mikey up as bait on a regular basis. Don't deny it either, I heard all the stories."

He grinned. "But he makes such wonderful bait. He manages to annoy everyone."

"It's that king sized kid in him. He'll never grow up. Seriously now, please Leo, if you need my help let me know. It's the least I can do."

"All right. But you better listen to me, don't be pulling any crazy stunts. I don't need another Raph."

"I promise." she said laughing.

She felt him wrap his arms around her and he pulled her into a kiss. "I love you so much." He whispered, then kissed her again. The rest of the night he didn't worry about it any more...He was to busy.

.

.

Donnie was frustrated. He knew he was overlooking something but he just couldn't figure out what. One more time he looked over the research results, one more time after countless other times. He knew the mix was very unstable because of the different DNA stands, it didn't bond as firmly together as the normal mutagen mix. If he could just find a way to dissolve the chemical bond of the substance, then the body would be able to cleanse itself of the harmful substance. There was something nagging at his mind, something he just couldn't put his finger on. He knew there was something here but he just couldn't find it! Frustrated even beyond his almost unlimited patience he kicked his chair across the lab. It smashed into the wall with a loud crash.

"Uncle Donnie? Are you ok?" Dennis walked into the lab. Instantly Donnie felt stupid. He let his temper get to him and lately Dennis has been helping him in the lab a lot. What if the boy had been standing there?

"Yeah, I'm fine kiddo. Just lost my cool there for a second."

"You must have been really mad. You broke the chair pretty good. You cut your foot too, Mommy is going to yell at you."

Donnie looked at his foot then at the little boy, then something clicked...He found the answer. There was a possible cure to this new muation. But it crossed a morale line he didn't want to cross. He slumped onto the floor and put his head in his hands. Now what should he do...

.

.

'Daddy, something is wrong with Uncle Donnie." Dennis walked up to him and said.

Leo looked up from where he was reading on the couch. "Oh?"

"He got mad and kicked a chair. I thought Uncle Raph was the furniture breaker."

Leo was stunned, Donnie was usually so cool headed. "I'll go talk to him. You wait here."

"Ok."

Leo walked over to the lab and looked in amd found his younger brother sitting on the floor next to his desk. He knew right away something was bothering the smart turtle. He went over and sat next to Donnie and silently waited. Donnie was the kind you had to draw out carefully, he hated to burden his brothers with anything as not not worry them. Leo had figured out years ago to just sit and wait, Donnie knew his big brother wouldn't leave him alone until they had at least talked about it. For a few moments they just sat there quietly, then Donnie spoke up. "I don't know what to do, Leo." he whispered.

"How about you tell me what's wrong first. You got Dennis pretty spooked."

Donnie laid his head back onto the desk he was sitting next to. "Yeah, I bet he is. Not often I lose my cool, that's Raphs department."

"Think of how your poor chair feels."

Donnie smiled, then he sighed. "Leo, I think I might be able to make a cure.."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yes...and no."

"Talk to me, Donnie."

"From the looks of the research files we uncovered the mutagen is very unstable. This unstabliity has made it so it didn't really completly bond with the human DNA. Our mutagen DNA mix is stable and it has firmly bonded together but this unstable mix in Brian we could still knock it loose from his genetic code."

"Bringing him back to human form." Leo said.

"The problem is, because of the violatile mix they used, once we seperate the cells they will be severly damaged, beyond normal means of repair. We could cure him but it would kill him in the process."

Leo looked at his brother. He knew there was still something that he wasn't being told. "But you think you found a way around that."

Donnie leaned his head back onto the desk he was leaning on. "There is one way. He needs a quick regernation process to be introduced into his system. If I can inject him with anitmutagen and have the healing agent at the same time, he might stand a chance."

Leo sat quietly, he think he knew where Donnie was going with this.

"Leo, there are only two sources I know of that have that kind of regeneration we need." He reached up to his desk and grabbed a picture frame, then handed it to Leo. Leo looked at the frame in his hands. It was a picture of Dennis and Amy on the boy's last birthday. He had just opened his present from Donnie, a handmade remote control car, and was grinning as he led it up. Amy was next to him smiling and Donnie was kneeling with them explaining the controls. Vicky had snapped the shot and then had givin it to Donnie a few days later in a frame and it had been on his desk ever since. "I can't do it. " Donnie whispered "I'm not Bishop...I can't use them like that." Donnie dropped his head.

And there it was. This was the dilemma Donnie was facing. He had the possible cure walking around in Dennis and Amy, who both could reheal themselves thanks to the same genetice makeup that allowed Mir to be, passed down from their mother. But to use them like that, like human labrats, violates Donnie's code of morality. Honestly Leo could fully understand, if the situation were reversed he wouldn't do it either. But if they didn't do it another individual will loose his sanity and be a threat to anyone he comes around. For once in their lives the brothers were stuck in a choice that goes against who they are.

"No, you are not Bishop." came Vicky's voice from the doorway. She walked into the lab with Dennis and Amy behind her. "And before you even think you are even close to being him, let me remind you of something I said to Leo that night we first met. You are more human than most humans." She walked up to Donnie and knelt down in front of him. Her arm reached out and her hand gently lifted Donnie's gaze to meet hers. "Listen to me, Donnie. You to Leo. You have done so much good here. You use your knowledge to help, to heal and to make things better. Bishop is a ruthless monster to use anyone he wants for his own personal misguided gain. He takes without asking, you would never ask. You are nothing like him. Do you hear me, Donnie? Nothing like him."

The younger turtle looked at her and Leo could see him struggling with himself. "Vicky...I..."

"Donnie, you have a chance to save someone. His wife is down here with us and needs your help to get him back. In this case it would be selfish of us not to help if we can." Vicky told him gently.

"It's OK, Uncle Donnie. We aren't scared. We can help you just like we helped Daddy that day. We want to help." Dennis told him. "Yup." Amy piped in.

Donnie looked at them, then took a deep breath. "You guys never cease to amaze me..."

Vicky smiled back at him. "If your so worried about it, after you made a cure then destroy all your research. No one will ever stumble across it then."

Donnie closed his eyes a moment and when they opened his face had went from agonized indecision to calm determination. "Allright. I'll make a cure but there is one major thing I need to do it."

Leo looked at him. "And that would be...?"

Donnie returend his look. "I need a blood sample from him."

Leo closed his eyes and sighed. This was going to be fun...


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Leo asked Lucy. They were about to go out and start the hunt for Brian when Lucy told them she wanted to go with them. "We have absolutly no idea what kind of condition he's in right now."

"I understand fully, Leo. But maybe I can still reach him, if I can give you an edge I'll risk it." She replied. "I just can't sit here and do nothing..."

Leo nodded, "Allright. But if there is trouble get out of the way. We'll deal with him if it gets out of hand." Leo was still trying to figure out _how_ they were going to deal with him. The last time didn't go so smoothly.

"You sure your up to this, Leo?" Donnie walked over "Think your arm will handle it?"

"It has to, Donnie. We can't waste anymore time." He looked at the others. "Are we ready?"

"As ready as we are going to get." came from Raph.

"Let's go."

They left the lair and made their way to the rooftops. If they were going to do this Leo wanted plenty of room to maneuver and the sewers were to confined. Once they reached the top of a near by building Donnie reached into his pouch and pulled out the little device that they had found in the briefcase. The purple masked turtle had guessed that Brian had a tracking chip in him which was why the Bachman troops could easily fing him. Apparently they had thought about potential breakouts, but trying to catch him after wards was provong to be quite a challange for them. Leo was hoping they would have better luck.

Donnie had studied the little machine and figured out that it was indeed a tracking device. Brian had apparently figured out what they were planning to do and had collected everything he needed to bring to the authorities but got himself caught before he could. Caught and turned into the experiment that they were working on.

Leo waited patiently while Donnie worked on the tracker. His little brother didn't have the frequency he needed to follow Brian so he had somehow altered it to trace the residual DNA. He had tried to explain the whole thing to Leo but had given up at the older turtle's blank expression. "I'll just take your word for it, Donnie. If you say you can follow him I believe you." Then he went to go look for something for the headache his brother had just givin him.

Donnie looked up from the tracker. "I got a fix. It's a trail that we can follow."

Leo nodded. "You lead. We'll be right behind you. Everyone keep your eyes open and be careful."

Quietly they moved out, following Donnie as he made his way across the rooftops. He led them to a run down part of town with a lot of old abandoned buildings. Some of those buildings looked like they only thing holding them together was dumb luck. Leo didn't like this at all one wrong move on the wrong building and it could collapse under them. "Donnie, wait up." Donnie looked at Leo and stopped.

"What's the matter, Fearless?" Raph asked him.

"I don't trust the stability of some of these buildings. We won't be doing Brian any favors if we get buried under rubble."

"So what now?"

Leo thought a moment. "Donnie, how close do you think he is?"

Donnie looked at the tracker. "He isn't far, Leo. He's in that maze of abandoned buildings."

Leo looked around. He saw not far away a large empty parking lot near one of the abandoned buildings. He narrowed his eyes, it was perfect, if they could get him there. He absently rubbed his arm, the cut was itching tonight. He then stopped as an idea struck him. He knew how to lure Brian in...

.

.

"This is so not cool." Mikey muttered as he wandered the abandoned streets in the unused section of town. He was out here, alone, trying to find an overgrown mean as hell teddybear. Mumbling to himself he went down an ally and came out on another abandoned street. Leo had remembered how dogged Brian went after him when he had been bleeding. Donnie said it had to do with them smell of blood. Bleeding animals made easy animals to kill, thus an easy meal. They just needed the easy meal.

Leo had sent Lucy to the nearest butcher shop to get the bloodiest piece of meat she could find. She had come back with a large rack of ribs, freshly cut and still dripping.

"So guys, how are we going to do this?" Mikey had asked.

"One of us needs to go in there with that and get his attention, then draw him here." Leo replied.

"Not me." Donnie had said. "I need to watch for his trace."

"I'm guarding, Lucy." Raph piped up.

"I can't go. I need to set up the ambush. I guess that means you little brother." Leo looked at him with amusement.

"Seriously? Aw c'mon bro. Why do I have to be the bait? I'm always the bait!"

"Because your so good at it." Raph said grinning. "Now scoot." He gave Mikey a push.

So here he was, walking around with a rack of ribs trying to lure in a big monster. Really not cool. He siged as he walked down the abandoned street, he had been walking around now for about twenty minutes. Maybe he should go back, it didn't look like anything was out there. He had just started walking back when he heard growling coming from behind him. He slowly turned around.

Brian was standing in the ally enterance that he had just walked out of. His eyes were fixed on Mikey and he growled softly again. "Nice, big mutated guy. Easy fella..." Mikey slowly started to back away.

Brian started to slowly stalk him. 'So far, so good.' As long as he just kept it at a walk it should be easy to lure him towards the others. Brian growled again then stopped. "Come on big guy. I got yummy treats for you." Brian narrowed his eyes and crouched down. "Uh oh..." Mikey turned araound and ran as Brian launched himeself in the air. Mikey ducked and rolled as Brian flew past where he had been just been moments before. Swiftly he got up and took off again, Brian closing in on him once again. "Dude, seriously! You need to lay off the energy drinks!"

Mikey knew he couldn't out run him. Desperatly he looked around and noticed a fire escape ladder in front of him. As he ran he lept up to the ladder, his weight pulling it down, then continued on. He heard a crash and a roar behind him and he turned his head to look. Brian had his head stuck in between the rungs of the ladder. This gave Mikey some breathing room but not much. Brian was already bending the metal and soon would be free again. "Aww.. what's the matter? Don't like your new collar?"

With a roar, and a scream from Mikey, Brian ripped free of the ladder and took up the chase again. Mikey was almost there, he just hoped the guys were ready.

.

.

Leo heard Mikey's screams and knew they were coming. "Donnie, Raph, get ready!"

Raph climbed up on a lightpost that was hanging over the entrance to the parking area and lowered a rope, then he set himself. Mikey turned a corner running as fast as he could but Brian was still catching up to him. "Leo! I'm really not liking this!" his little brother cried. He then threw the meat further into the parking area and grabbed the rope Raph was holding for him and swung out of the big beast's way as Brian charged under him. Brian went after the cut of meat, following it further into the open space.

He stopped to sniff the meat, then started to eat as Donnie rushed out of the shadows behind Brian. Swiftly and quietly Donnie ran up to the beast with a needle ready in his hand. He was about to place the needle when Brian turned around and knocked him into the air towards Leo.

"Shit!" Leo leapt up to grab his brother before he hit the ground. He knew how hard Brian could hit and they couldn't risk the needle being broken. After he caught Donnie he turned so his shell took most of the impact, but they still hit the ground with enough force to knock the breath from Leo's lungs. Well this was turning out to be fun...

"You alright, Donne?" He asked his brother when he finally caught his breath. The smaller turtle nodded and they both got up. Brian had went back to his meal and the two brothers split up. Leo moving to the front of the beast and Donnie once again moving to the back. Raph came up to him. "Now what?"

"We try to distract him long enough for Donnie to get that sample. I'll come up on his right side you take left." Raph nodded and circled around. They slowly moved in making sure the beast was focused on them as Donnie once again moved in from behind. Brian wasn't having none of it though, he swiftly lashed out at them and they nimbly dodged out of the way. Donnie was almost on him when Brian turned and once more sent Donnie flying thru the air. This time there was no one to catch him and he hit the ground hard, the needle flying from his grasp into the darkness. He didn't move.

"Donnie!" Leo and Raph ran towards their fallen brother, but Brian was faster. He was almost on top of the downed turtle when Lucy rushed to stand in front of him again. "Brian, please. Let us help!" The monster laid eyes on her, growled and stepped closer. Lucy held her ground, but this time she didn't seem to get through to him. He growled again and lowered himself for a pounce. Leo watched in horror, there was no way he and Raph could get to her in time...

Suddenly there was a shadow flying over Lucy and Donnie and suddenly MIkey was ontop of Brian. Quickly he tied the rope Raph had used to pull him to safety around the beast's neck and held on as Brian started to try and buck him off. "Woooooo Hoooooo! Ride 'em cowturtle!" Leo ran on, amazed at his little brother's antics. He reached Donnie just as Raph grabbed Lucy and pulled her away. He picked up his fallen brother and sprinted behind them. Once they were a safe distance away he turned and watched his crazy little brother.

Mikey, with one hand holding onto the rope, was riding Brian like a bucking bronco. His agility making it easy for him to stay on top of the beast who was now roaring in fury. He then held something in his other hand and jabbed it into the side of Brians neck. It took Leo a second to figure out what it was. 'The needle.' He must have picked it up after Donnie dropped it.

Suddenly a light flashed on a rooftop. Leo looked up and saw figures standing there. Numerous figures and the one standing in the middle of them he knew all to well. "Karai." he whispered. "Raph get them under ground!" He then turned his attention to the youngest as Raph picked up Donnie and led Lucy away. "Mikey, let's go! Now! We got company!"

Mikey looked up and saw the foot soldiers on the roof. Just as quick as he got onto the beast he got off, going under the torso and quickly wrapping the legs together then dashed out towards Leo. Brian tried to follow but tripped over the rope. Leo knew it wouldn't hold him, the ropes were already starting to snap. By now the foot soldiers were making their way down, but the brothers were already fleeing, following Raph and Lucy. By the sounds of it Brian was preventing their being followed anyway. They came upon the sewer entrance Raph used and slipped into the darkness, with Brian's roars of fury rising into the night sky behind them.


	13. Chapter 13

Leo noticed with relief that Donnie was starting to come around as he and Mikey finally rejoined the others. Raph had set him down on the ground and was watching over him as he started to sit up and groan, holding his hand to his head. "Did someone get the plate number on that bus...?" he murmered.

Leo knelt down next to him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just have a headache right now. He sure does pack a punch."

"You noticed." Mikey said. "Dude hits like a friggin freight train."

"Did we get the sample?" Donnie asked, rubbing the back of his head. Already Leo could see a lump forming. Donnie must have hit pretty hard.

"Mikey got it." Leo told him. "Can you walk? We need to get out of here, Karai and her Foot are still in the area and I really don't feel like tangleing with them right now."

Donnie got to his feet and took a few steps but he didn't get far before he lost his balence. Raph and Leo caught him before he fell, one grabbing him under each arm. "It's alright, little brother. We got you." Raph told him.

"All right. Raph we will help him. Mikey keep an eye on our rear, I don't want anyone sneaking up on us. Lucy you walk inbetween us and Mikey but stay close to us."

"What happened to Brian?" She asked him.

Leo looked at her. "He was entertaining the foot the last time I saw him. Don't worry, we can find him again when we are ready. Even if Karai does manage to round him up, I'm not going to let that stop us. If I have to I'll deal with her." Lucy sighed and nodded.

Mikey laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I know my bro. He won't stop until it's set right."

Leo looked around at them. "If we are ready to go then let's move." They slowly made their way across the sewers so Donnie could move at an easy pace and the purple masked turtle slowly started regain his balence. By the time they got home he was walking on his own again Leo was grateful for that, he hated it when any of them got hurt. No matter how hard he tried not to let it get to him he still felt ashamed when something did happen. Always thinking of what could have been done differently. He found his thoughts wandering along those lines again, that same anger building up inside as when Mikey got hurt, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look and saw that it was Raph.

"Remember what we talked about, Leo. Don't beat yourself up about it. These things happen."

"I know, Raph. I just, I don't know..."

"Leo, we knew this was going to be rough going in. I'm surprised that all there was was just one bump on the noggin. I think we got pretty lucky."

"Still, it doesn't make it any easier when someone does get hurt."

"I didn't say it did. Heck I was pretty hot under the collar too when I saw Donnie laying there, but I don't blame you for it. So don't you dare blame yourself."

Leo closed his eyes and sighed. His brothers knew him so well but he supposed that was a good thing. It made their bond stronger and their teamwork better. He opened his eyes again and looked at Raph. "I'll be all right. I promise. You won't have to chase me around the sewers tonight to keep me from busting my hands on walls."

Raph chuckled. "Vicky would deshell you if you ran off like that again."

Leo couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, she would. Then probably hit me with it." Raph started laughing.

Leo looked at his brother. "Thanks, Raph." Raph just winked and walked off towards Donnie's lab, probably going to pester him to take it easy. Leo walked over to where Lucy was sitting on the couch, her head down and her face hidden by her long blonde hair. He could tell something was bothering her and he thought he knew what it might be. He sat down on the couch next to her. "I know this is going to sound stupid, but are you all right?"

She lifted her head and Leo could tell that she had been crying. "H-he didn't even know it was me... I couldn't get through to him. I'm loosing him" She looked up at him with tearful eyes. "I'm so scared."

Leo reached out and took her hand. "I know you are. I'd be surprised if you wern't. Just don't lose hope, we will do what ever we can for him. Noone desrves to go through this." Lucy wiped her eyes and nodded. "Try to get some rest." he told her "I'll let you know where we go from here just as soon as Donnie is ready."

She sighed and laid down on the couch and Leo covered her up and within a few moments she was fast asleep. Leo looked at Donnie's lab, it was all up to him now. All the rest of them could do was wait.

.

.

Donnie worked for hours. He was tired and hungry but he refused to let that bother him, this was to important. Brian was slipping fast and he needed to hurry. He heard a knock on his door. "Come in." he said without even looking up from his microscope. He heard someone walk in and a moment later Dennis was standing next to him, the boy holding a tray of food in his hands. Donnie's bandaid still on his arm from where he drew blood from him earlier. Dennis really didn't need it, the entry point healed up the instant he removed the needle. Dennis had bugged him for one though, probably as a badge for himself because he could help. Amy was wearing one proudly too. Donnie smiled. "Hey, kiddo. How's your arm feel?"

"It's fine, Uncle Donnie. It don't hurt at all. Is our blood helping any at all?" He placed the food tray on Donnie's desk, well away from where he was working.

Donnie looked up from his work and smiled at the boy. "Yes it is, Dennis. I'm pretty sure we can do this."

Dennis smiled at him in return. "Good. Are you sure there isn't anything else I can help you with?"

"Not this time, kiddo. I'm not saying I don't appreciate your wanting to help but this is something I have to be very careful with."

"It's OK. Mommy told me to bring you something to eat. She said you won't come out of here so the food had to come to you."

Donnie laughed. "Let her know I said thank you. I'll eat something in a little bit. I have to finish this first."

"I will." Dennis then left his uncle to his work. Donnie turned back to his microscope. He was so close to being finished, there was just one test left to do. He put a small sample of Brian's blood on a slab and added just a tiny bit of the antimutagen he had created. 'Come on...work'. He watched. At first nothing happened but then he watched, fascinated, as the mutated cells were swiftly ripped apart. Just as quickly the cells rehealed to their original composition. Donnie fell back into his chair, overcome with relief. It would work, it would be painful for Brian, but it would work. Maybe he could find a way to knock him out first before dosing him with the cure. Donnie's stomache rumbled, first he needed to eat, then he would tackle that problem.

.

.

Karai walked into the warehouse she had set up as headquarters for this particular operation. It was large enough for what she needed it for. The large room was empty except for a very large and heavily reinforced metal crate in the corner. As she walked towards it she heard the angry growls coming from within, followed by the occasinal slam as the beast within tried to break free.

It had cost her dearly to restrain the beast, she had lost over twenty men before they could get him in the crate, but eventually she was rewarded with succes. That fool Bachman was just to incompitent to handle the situation and she had to step in herself. Now she had the beast and the turtles would pay. She had seen them last night, seen Leonardo. The one who had turned her father from a strong ruthless warrior into a shell of his former self. Her father now hid in his building, refusing to have anything more to do with the mutated freaks. Leonardo had beaten him and more than just in body, he had broken her master's spirit. She could not let this stand, she would bring her former friend to her father. In pieces if need be but first she would destroy everything he loved. This beast would help her with that, she had seen how they had struggled to take it down finally giving up and fleeing.

She narrowed her eyes, it was time to draw them out. And once she had destroyed them her father could return to his former glory. The Shredder would reign once more.

.

.

Donnie came out of his lab finally and when he did he had a big grin on his face. Leo got up from the couch he was sitting on the floor playing a board game with Vicky, Dennis and Amy. They didn't say anything but just watched. Leo was once again amazed on how much these two actually understood what goes on around them. They didn't protest the interuption because they understood excatly what was at stake. Vicky stayed seated on the floor with them, Mir on her lap, but she watched as Leo got up to go talk to his brother.

"What's the news, Donnie?"

"I got it. I mixed up a cure and an tranqualizer mix. It's going to hurt like hell and I didn't want him to be awake for it. I think he's been through enough. I adjusted it so the tranq would kick in before the change takes place."

Leo laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Good job. Now go get some rest. We go-" He was interruppted by the sound of his shell cell ringing. He took it out and looked. "It's Casey." then he answered. "What's up Casey?"

"I do believe you are mistaken, old friend." the voice on the other end wasn't Casey's.

"Karai..."

"If you plan to see your freinds again then I would advise you to bring your brothers and father to the old warehouse by the docks. We must discuss the matter of what you did to my father. If you don't, then I will have the discussion with your friends. I will introduce them to someone very large and hungy."

"Don't do this, Karai."

"It has already been done. You know what to do and no weapons, or your friends lives are forfeit. I know better than to let you come armed." Then the line went dead.

By now the others had gathered around him. He looked at his family. "Karai has Brian, April and Casey. She wants us and Master Splinter to go to the abandoned warehouse by the docks."

Raph spun his sais. "Well let's go."

Leo plucked them out of Raph's hands. "Unarmed, Raph."

"Are you nuts?!"

Leo shook his head. "We can't bring our weapons. But she didn't say anything about someone else bringing them." He looked at Vicky. She understood immeidiatly and nodded her head. He just hoped that she was ready for what was ahead.


	14. Chapter 14

They walked calmly into the building, there was no use trying to hide they were already being expected. Leo let his eyes wander the interior of the warehouse as he walked in. He found Casey and April tied to a support pillar in the back corner on the right. On the oppisite side there was a large crate, from the growling and banging he assumed it was Brian in there. Foot were posted all around the walls of the building and Karai was standing in the middle of the room. He resisted the urge to look up, to search for the dark clad shadow he knew was up there.

They walked to the middle of the room to stand in front of Karai. "You have us, now let them go."

"Not quite yet. I have prepared entertainment for tonight. I would not want them to miss out on it." Karai turned to her Foot "Seize the others, leave the blue one with me."

He heard Raph growl as they were surrounded and forced away from Leo. "It's alright Raph. Let's not do anything rash." Leo turned and faced his brother. He met his brother's gaze then flicked his eyes up quickly. Raph caught on and nodded, calming himself. Leo turned his attention back to the woman in front of him as his brothers and sensei were led away to the same area where their friends were.

Karai looked at him, her eyes angry. "You will pay for what you did to my father." She hissed at him. "He has lost all respect and honor."

"He never had any honor, why can't you understand that?"

Her hand slapped across his face. Leo turned his head with the blow then moved it back to look at her again. He could feel rage coming down from above him. 'Please, keep it together. Not now.' he threw the thought upwards. The feeling went away. "What do you want, Karai?"

"To make you suffer, to make your family suffer. Then I will bring your heads to my father." She pulled a knife out from her belt. "I had this beast made especially for you. Now I will watch as he hunts you as you have hunted my father in his dreams." She quickly brought the knife down across his arm, leaving a bleeding cut. "It hunts the smell of blood." If she only knew... "This should be most entertaining. Bring him to the crate." Leo was grabbed and pushed closer to the crate at the back of the room. The Foot were gathering around him, ringing in a large area. 'Even better' he thought. The more Foot gathered around him the easier this was going to be...he hoped.

He stood in front of the crate as it was opened, ready to move at the first pounce. He knew how quick Brian could move in this form. Brian came roaring out of the crate, then he stopped and sniffed the air. Then locked his gaze firmly on Leo. 'Here we go again.' This time though Leo wasn't weak, tired or badly hurt. This time he could keep up. Brian lunged and Leo swiftly dodged to the side rolling back up to his feet, then launching into the air as Brian came on again landing behind the beast. He frowned a bit as he took a quick scan of the room. He had to bring Brian closer to the center of the room for this to work, and he was on the wrong side of the beast to accomplish it. He took a deep breath and charged the beast headon as Brian came charging toward him again. As Brian lept into the air Leo slid under him then got up after the beast flew past and ran as far as he could toward the center of the room before he could go no further because of the foot blocking his way. He hoped he was close enough as he turned and once again ducked and rolled out of the monster's way.

Again Brian came at him and Leo lept over him this time. As he was airborne he let his eyes move to where the others were and what he saw there made him smile. Enough stalling, it was time to end this. Leo stood calmly as Brian came at him once again. This time he didn't try to evade the beast but met him head on. As Brian reached out for him he reacted with lightning fast blocks. He heard the foot soldiers, and Karai, gasp. Never before had she seen him move so fast. The beast didn't get a single hit in, Leo however did. He launched a massive kick to the beast's head and the beast stood there for a moment stunned as it shook it's head. That moment was all that was needed as Leo ducked. Something flew over him and hit the stunned beast with a slight thud. Leo looked up to see a needle in it's shoulder, now empty with the force of impact. Once again Donnie's smarts had worked. He had made the needle to where it would empty it's cargo upon impact and that's exactly what it did.

As Brian stared at Leo and started to groggily move toward him, he held his hand up in the air and a moment later his katanas landed into his hand as the now drugged monster fell to the ground.

"What? _No_! Get him!" Karai screamed. "Kill the others!"

"Not going to be as easy as you think sister!" Raph came crashing into the middle of the foot, sais in hand, to stand by his brother's side, the others not far behind also fully armed.

"What? How?"

April chuckled. "You might as well let her in on our little secret, Leo."

"Yeah, I think this broad deserves that much at least." Casey grinned.

Leo looked at Karai as his brothers were now smiling at her. "What you don't understand is this Karai, my family has grown a bit since we last met. Let me introduce you."

Vicky, dressed all in black with her long brown hair pulled back, dropped from the rafters and landed into a crouch next to him, holding a staff in her hand. Then she stood up her eyes fixed on Karai.

"You got punked!" Mikey said.

"You ready?" He whispered to Vicky. She just nodded slightly. "Let's do this." He brought his swords into the ready position.

"Kill them ALL!" Karai screamed, and the room exploded into fighting.

"Keep them away from Brian!" Leo told his family "We need to give to cure time to work!" He quickly knocked a Foot away and spun to kick a second. Next to him Vicky was unleashing her fury with her staff. She had wanted to train with it for the simple reason that she couldn't bring herself to wield a weapon that would seriously maim, or even kill, an opponent. Leo understand fully her reasoning even loved her more for it. Donnie had taught her well, she wielded the staff with grace and precision. She was able to hold her own, and with Leo on one side and Splinter on the other to help her if she became over whelmed, she was doing surprisingly well. "Not really the way I wanted to break you into this." He told her with a smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She replied slamming her staff upside a Foot's head.

"Donnie! How's he doing?" Leo shouted to his brother not breaking from the fighting, once more a soldier went flying away.

"It's working! Just need more time!" came the reply.

"Not a problem here." Raph said "I can keep this up all night."

"Dude, I hope this don't last all night. I'm going to miss my favorite show!" Mikey grumbled.

"Aw c'mon Mikey! You know this is more fun than sitting on your duff!" Casey laughed.

"Hey these turds are really low on my priority list."

Leo couldn't help but laugh. "They always prattle on like this?" Vicky asked him amused.

"Usually yes."

"You have been holding out on me Leo. You guys have way to much fun doing this." She slapped a sword away then reversed the spin on the staff and sent it's owner flying the other direction.

"Well by the looks of it your ready to come join us any time you want." Leo replied ducking under a sword then bringing his leg around to swipe the man's feet out from under him.

"I'll take you up on that offer."

The next sword that came in however she barely managed to block. It pulled back and came at her again, Leo knew she wouldn't be able to hold this one off, it was Karai. His blade flashed out and caught hers before it reached Vicky. "I don't think so, Karai. Vicky switch with me. Raph, Vicky is going to be on your right!"

"All right. C'mon sis, Let Leo handle her." He replied.

Vicky swiftly spun around behind Leo and moved to his left side, she knew when she was out matched.

"Don't do this, Karai. Take your troops and leave."

"I will finish you!" she hissed at him.

Leo sighed. This was something he never had wanted to do but he had no choice. He unleashed his skill on the woman, once before they had been equals. So evenly matched the outcome was never clear. He had changed since then, grown stronger and more skilled. He now showed her first hand why her father had lost in their last battle and why she didn't stand a chance against him anymore. Desperately she tried to hold him back, tried to get some kind of blow in. He was to fast and to skilled, everything she tried was blocked or deflected. Two Foot tried to help their mistress and with out even breaking stride with her Leo dispatched them. Her eyes widened in shock and fear. This was the first time she had ever seen him fight like this, she had probably heard the tales but couldn't bring herself to believe them. Now Leo was showing her how real they were. With a twist of his katana he sent her sword flying out of her hand.

"Leo, we can go!" He heard Donnie call from behind him.

Swiftly he knocked Karai away and turned. Brian was now in human form, Raph was already scooping him up. "Let's move." He told the others, pulling Vicky close to him. "Stay next to me." He told her. "Mikey get on her other side." Mikey nodded and moved into position. Together they pushed their way though the remaining Foot and finally broke free, charging full speed for the exit. Vicky pulled something out of her pouch as she ran, she had one last task to complete. As they ran through the door, with the Foot chasing them, Leo told her "Now!" and she pushed the button on the device she held. From above the doorway there came an explosion and the ceiling caved in behind them, the rubble blocking the doorway. By the time The Foot found another way out, they were gone. But not far enough to where Leo couldn't hear Karai's scream of rage.


	15. Chapter 15

Leo quickly moved them along the sewers, bringing up the rear. He kept his attention fixed as much behind him as ahead of him. Karai was not one to underestimate and his hunch had been proven right when he noticed shadows following far behind. "Pick it up guys. We got company."

"Well isn't that great." Casey muttered.

"Just keep moving, bone head." Raph told him. Leading them in the direction that had been agreed upon earlier. He shifted Brian in his arms to where he had an arm free, slinging him over a shoulder.

Raph and Splinter led the way into a large chamber, it's roof hidden in the shadows wasn't so much a floor as it was a large basin to catch the city's run off water. There was a long, now railless, the safty rails had been removed earlier, narrow walk way that dead ended over this basin. It was those shadows above that they were now seeking. Up they went, the turtles helping their human friends. "Everyone stay quiet." Leo mumbled softly. He carefully set Vicky down on a ledge and the others did the same with their human loads.

"Keep an eye on Brian. He should be waking up soon." Donnie said quietly, pulling out a blanket from the bag they had stashed there earlier and covering Brian's naked form up. "Don't let him fall. And for god's sake keep him quiet." Three heads nodded.

The four turtles and their master then moved into position just as the floor below them filled with Foot. Leo then looked at his youngest brothers and they nodded. Leo and Raph landed quietly on the walk way, very close to the end. "Hey! You stinking fungus feet want to come play!" Raph shouted.

"Fungus feet? Really?" Leo looked at his brother amused as the bridge began to fill with Foot. "Your losing your edge Raph."

He snorted. "That's not the edge that counts." He twirled a sai. Then put it to use as the first few Foot reached them. Leo and Raph held them off, waiting for the rest to join their comrades on the narrow bridge. Finally they could't wait any longer, they were getting crowded. "Now!" Lee snapped.

Leo and Raph dived off of either side and then grabbed ropes that had been placed there earlier and swung out of the way as Mikey and Donnie came swinging down from the shadows, with Donnie's staff stretched out between them. You would think with the Foot being ninjas they would be a bit more alert to their surroundings, Leo thought amused as he swung back up to the other end of the walk way, avoiding the Foot that were now being knocked off of the bridge. You could tell where Mikey and Donnie were by where the foot were flying over the side. Leo reached the end of his swing and released the rope with a spin and landed back on the walk way. Raph nearly mirroring his movements. By now Mikey and Donnie had finished their pass and there was a lot less Foot on the bridge. Some of them must of been smart enough to duck. Leo and Raph tore into these last few and soon they had joind their friends in the basin.

Then splinter turned the water realease valve and water came pouring out of a pipe next to him. They watched as their pursuers were washed away in the city's run off system. "Well that was-" Donnie slapped his hand over Mikey's mouth before he could finish.

"Don't say it. Every time you say that something goes wrong." Donnie muttered.

"To late, he thunk it." Raph said and pointed. There were more coming.

Leo looked quickly at Raph. "Time for plan B." Raph nodded and set himself as Leo came running in. He launched his older brother in the air over the entryway, where there was a large grate suspended over the opening and it's chain was Leo's target. He swiftly cut the chain and the large grate slammed down infront of the now stunned Foot, effectivly cutting them off.

"Curse you!" He heard a voice say from the other side.

Leo calmly turned and looked. "Leave it alone, Karai. Your father deserved everything he got from me that night. If you keep hounding my friends and family you will get the same. He never learned that lesson, I'm hoping you will be smarter." The look he gave her was filled with that deadly promise and she actually shrunk back from his gaze. He then joined the others in the shadows above.

.

.

Leo led them as they walked quietly back into the lair, Donnie and Raph making a beeline for the lab with the still knocked out Brian. Leo and Vicky made their way over to the couch where Lucy was sleeping. Vicky softly shook her and her eyes sleepily opened. "Hey, there is someone in the lab for you." Vicky smiled down at her. Lucy immediately shot up and ran to the lab. Vicky looked over to Leo. "I think she is happy."

"What gave it away? The big grin or the smoke coming out from under her feet?"

She laughed as she walked over to him, and he took her into his arms. "Your in a good mood tonight." She said.

He smiled. "I could always go Raph on you if you want."

"I dare you to try it. One grouch is enough." Then she grinned. "So...when are you going to remind him that he lost the bet?"

Leo grinned himself. Raph really didn't want Vicky to help out, he didn't think she was ready to face the Foot yet. Leo had finally had to resort to a bet to get his temper to calm back down. It was a simple bet, if anything went seriously wrong Raph won, if it didn't Leo won. Raph couldn't resist a good bet and Leo had dangled a good wager over him. "I'm going to just leave it for right now. I'll get him, don't worry."

She chuckled. "Your mean."

"I have those moments, yes." He winked at her.

.

.

The next night they were once again standing on the rooftop next to the Bachman building. This time they were going to go in. They had something to do that needed to be done. Leo looked over to Donnie. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Positive. By the time I'm done it will take them weeks to get their systems back up and running. Not to mention all their research will be lost."

Leo looked around. "Everyone ready?" Three heads nodded. "Let's go."

Once again they made their way into the vent shaft, the reinforced new grate doing little to slow them down. This time Donnie led the way as they carefully made their way through the vent tunnels. He had gotten detailed directions from Brian and knew exactly what he was looking for. They traveled the maze of tunnels until he found the grate he was looking for. "Here it is..." He muttered. He removed the cover and slipped his head down. Not seeing anyone there he silently dropped down, the others following.

They were in a room filled with computer equipment. This was where all the information was stored and Donnie was about to work his magic on it. Donnie pulled something out of his bag and removed one of the panels from the side of one of the large machines. He worked quietly as he combined his device with theirs then began to upload his nasty little surprise. The effect was almost instantly noticed as the lights began to flicker, apparently the computer ran those too.

"There that takes care of all the files, and anyone that tries to access them outside of this building will get a piece of my cake too." Donnie chuckled. "Now for Raph's favorite part." He flashed a quick grin at his red masked brother, who returned it. "Time to blow shit up." Donnie pushed a couple buttons on his device and shortly after the building started to shake as his little bug started to wreck havoc on the machinery in the building. "Time to go!" He quickly unhooked his device as the vibrations became more profound.

They scrambled back up into the vent and quickly made their way out as explosion after explosion ripped through the building. The little bug Donnie had put into the system making everything that was plugged into the system overload and explode, from the large lab equipment down to the smallest coffee pot. If it was plugged in, it went boom.

They shot out of the vent just as a larger explosion rocked the building. "I think they just lost their secret basement lab." Donnie grinned as they ran to the edge of the building.

Once again on the safety of the near by roof top, they watched as explosion after explosion swept through the building. Raph grinned as he looked at Donnie. "Donnie, I don't say this often, but I love you. This is fun."

"Yeah, bro. It's a good thing your on our side." Mikey laughed as yet another explosion rocked the building. "I'm not used to fireworks this time of year."

"My goodness, they sure do have a lot of stuff." Donnie smiled as another explosion rang out.

Leo laughed. "Not anymore. Come on, we did what we came to do. It's time to go."

They quietly slipped away into the darkness.

.

.

The next few days passed quietly. Donnie kept Brian under observation to make sure there was no relapse and had finally given him the all clear. Donnie and Raph had used that time to continue their secret project they had been working on the last couple of weeks. Finally they had announced it was ready.

They were gathered in the living room waiting for everyone to gather.

Leo looked around, they were waiting on Raph and Amy. And he grinned when he realized why. He had to enlist the little girl's help on getting Raph to fufill his lost bet agreement.

He turned to Lucy and Brian. "You guys ever figure out what you are going to do now?"

Brian looked at him. "We decided to go back home, I'm suddenly homesick for all the flat land and wheat fields."

"And cows." Lucy added. "Don't forget the cows."

"Just don't get blown away to Oz." Mikey grinned at them and they laughed.

"Where in the heck is Raph?" Donnie muttered. "This was his idea-" He cut himself off and quickly slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. The others turned to look.

Amy had come in the room with a hot pink cat costumed clad Uncle Raphie in tow next to her. The drawn sais kinda took away from the cuteness effect. "Not a word out of any of you..." Came his deathly quiet voice. The room was filled with sounds of muffled laughter.

Trying real hard to hold in his laughter Donnie led them to the large playroom. He looked down at Dennis and Amy. "Your Uncle Raph and I decided you needed something to burn off the energy. We know you can't go up to the playgrounds up top very often, so we did the next best thing." And he opened the door. The room was filled with playground equipment, swings, slides, a merry-go-round and a few other things. With a squeal the two children tore into their new stuff.

"Come push me, Uncle Raphie!" Amy squealed with delight.

The pink clad turtle walked across the room and did as he was asked. Right up to the point when a camera flash lit up the room. Raph stopped and slowly let his gaze settle on a grinning Mikey. "Uh ooooH..." Mikey said as Raph stalked in. "Yikes!" He turned and ran.

"Come back here with that camera!" Raph shouted as he took up the chase. "MIKEY! I'm going to hurt you!"

The rest of them exploded into laughter. Leo had to wipe the tears from his eyes he was laughing so hard. Then pulled Vicky close. "Thank you for saving me from that embarrassment." He grinned at her.

"Oh, I bet I can make you look just as silly." She said with a small smile. Donnie was looking their way with a knowing grin.

"I doubt that." Leo smiled.

"I'm pregnant."

Leo stood there for a moment to let that sink in. Then his mouth dropped open and tears sprang to his eyes. Before he could say anything a green blur ran by, and this time the camera flash was aimed at him when it went off, then it passed with a pink blur right behind. "I'm going to make you eat that camera!" Raph hollered as he passed by.

Leo just ignored it all and held Vicky close. This he really wasn't expecting but it thrilled him anyway. Nothing could ruin this moment for him, well almost. He quickly tightened his grip and flipped himself and Vicky into the air as Mikey finally got tackled by Raph and they bowled right through where they had been standing.

He landed softly a short distance away. Leo couldn't help but smile, as much as things changed there were always things that stayed the same in his crazy family. He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
